Lisa's Angst
by Ladyawesome45321
Summary: An AU in which Golden Glider is the main villain of DC's Legends of Tomorrow, instead of the Legion of Doom.
1. Episode One: Out of Time

Barry had seen many unexpected things since becoming the Flash. A man controling the weather with his mind. An alien from another universe. Evil doppelgangers. But none of that was as surprising as when Lisa Snart stormed into Star Labs one day, completely distraught.

The team has been sitting around, waiting for their latest enemy - or just any evil meta in particular - to do something so they'd be able to...do something! Wally was twirling in a chair, wondering if he'd hear from Jesse any time soon. Joe and Barry stood near by, making heartless small talk. Iris and Caitlin were chatting about something girly or nerdy. It was hard to tell. And Cisco was snoozing at the computer desk.

Barry was about to suggest they all go out and do something, when HR walked in, Lisa Snart trailing behind him. Barry gasped and zipped away to put on his Flash suit, because Lisa still didn't know his secret identity.

"Hey, gang! I found someone who needs help, and -" HR started, as Barry zoomed back in as the Flash.

"Lisa?" Cisco frowned, sitting up.

"You know each other?" HR asked.

"...Kind of."

"What is she doing here?" Caitlin asked, an odd tone in her voice. Barry suspected jealousy. Neither Caitlin or Cisco had ever said it out loud, but he got the feeling they probably liked each other. And since Cisco had had a fling with Lisa...

Lisa stepped forward, her eyes looking rather fragile, like glass. It was a look she didn't often let cross her face. "My brother. I need help finding him."

The team shifted awkwardly, when she said this. Barry cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh, Lisa..."

"He said he and Mick were going on a mission with someone named Rip Hunter," Lisa went on. "But I haven't really heard from him since. And I thought...well you have a lot of interactions...Have you seen or heard from him?"

No one answered. They all just stared at her somberly, the way one might if they thought they needed to feel sorry for you. Except HR. He was oblivious to why everyone looked so glum and was just as confused as Lisa was.

"What?" Lisa frowned. "What is it?" Cisco stood up and pushed his chair towards her.

"You'll want to sit down for this..." he muttered.

Lisa furrowed her brows, growing increasingly suspicious. But she took the seat anyway, watching Team Flash as they each gave her a sympathetic look in turn. It felt like the time CPS took her and Leonard away from Lewis and made them live with their grandfather. Everyone was staring at her, as if she was a weak soul who would break any second.

She really hated that look.

"Lisa," Barry said, wearily stepping forward. "Leonard...he's dead..."

Lisa glared at him."Shut the fuck up." She jumped up, steam practically bursting from her ears. The Flash had never seen anyone so pissed before.

"He died saving the rest of the Legends," Barry tried.

"No!" Lisa screeched. "That's a lie!"

Cisco blinked, knowing exactly how she was feeling right now. "Lisa -"

"He's not dead!" Lisa insisted. "He can't be. He's coming back! He promised!"

Cisco sighed sadly. "The other Legends seen him die, Lisa..."

"Shut up! He's coming back! He told me he was coming back!" Lisa yelled.

"But -"

"Mick would have come back and told me! He's not...he can't be..."

Lisa suddenly felt very faint, as she looked at Team Flash, watching her, probably expecting her to break down crying like a baby.

"I'm sorry..." Barry said. He seemed genuine enough, but it still enraged Lisa beyond all rational thought.

"Where are they?" she hissed.

"The Legends? They're...time...traveling..."

With swift turn, Lisa stormed out of the cortex.

It had been three weeks since Lisa had discovered the truth about her brother. Since then, she'd robbed five banks, put seven people in intensive care, and turned two cars into solid gold. None of it stopped the aching feeling she felt in her chest. It was a never ending void of darkness, an appys she couldn't possibly get out of.

No matter what she did, no matter who she talked to, she was in a constant rage. All she wanted to do was murder and hurt people. She didn't deserve to be happy, why should any of them? The world was, after, a cruel place. She was only adding to the choas. So it didn't really matter. Did it?

Lisa was just rolling her bike into the garage of the apartment she'd been hiding out at, when a voice caught her attention.

"Golden Glider. Well...you've certainly made a name for yourself these past three weeks."

Lisa whipped around, aiming her gun. She came face to face with a man in a yellow suit similar to the Flash's. Except his hood was down, so she could see his face. He had light hair and eyes that shown with an odd kind of spark - a crazy kind of intelligence that let you know he was probably had at least a dozen personality disorders.

"Who the hell are you?" Lisa demanded. "How do you know who I am?"

"Eobard Thawne." He held out his hand for her to shake it, but she made no movement to do so. She just kept aiming her gun at him, in no mood to deal with anyone's shit. After a moment, he let his hand drop and began walking around, as if there wasn't a gun that could turn him into a golden statute trained on his back. He moved like he owned the place. Like he thought he was in charge.

"You and I," he said, "have similar interests."

"You don't know what I'm interested in," Lisa said, glaring at him.

"Really?" Thawne raised an eyebrow at her. He gestured at her with his hand. "You want to kill the Legends." He gestured at himself. "I want to kill the Legends."

Thawne paced back around to where he had been standing previously. "And it just so happens that I can get us both through time so we can accomplish the task."

Lisa snorted. "What? Are you gonna run really fast and let me rid on your back?"

"Better," Thawne said. "I can get a time machine."

"Yeah? And how you gonna do that?"

Lisa didn't make a habit of trusting strange men, especially strange men who appeared to know exactly what he deepest desire was. In fact the only one she'd ever really trusted was Len, but he was gone now.

Thawne smirked. With a flash of red lightening, he was gone. Lisa rolled her eyes. She put her gun back in her holster and was about to head inside, when something caught her eye. In the distance, a massive futuristic ship was flying towards her. It was like something out of Star Wars with a massive hull and guns attached to the sides.

The ship landed in front of the garage. Lisa blinked in surprise. Thawne stepped out from the ship after a moment.

"This," he said, "is how I'm going to do that."

Lisa just stared at him in response.

"I belonged to a time pirate named Chronos," Thawne told her. "He left it abandoned. So what do you say we put it to good use? Work together to destroy the Legends."

Lisa tilted her head, as if deep in thought. She didn't like the way this guy talked as if he was were the boss of her. As if he were already in complete control of everything she did. It reminded her of the way Lewis use to speak to her, before Len had killed him.

"Mm...I've got a better idea," she said. "How about I take this ship for myself and you..."

Quickly, Lisa whipped out her gun and fired. The blast was too fast, even for the evil speedster in front of her. Within seconds Eobard Thawne was nothing more than a pure gold statue, mouth agape.

Lisa frowned. "The faces never come out right."

Shoving the statue out of her way, she made her way onto the ship. It was big enough for at least eight people, Lisa thought as she moved into the pilot's room.

She looked at the controls, realizing she had no idea how to fly this thing. "Damn," she muttered to herself. "I killed him too soon."

But it there was one thing the Snarts were good at, it was figuring out how things worked...well not 'the Snarts.' Lisa was the only one left now...

Shaking the thought away, she started pushing random buttons. None of them did much. Just turned lights on and off, mostly. But one of them did start the engine.

Lisa allowed herself a small smile of pride, before sitting in what she assumed was supposed to be the captain's chair.

"Now...how do I get you in the sky..."

"If you'd like, I could assist with that."

Lisa jumped and looked around wildly, not spotting anyone else on the ship. "Who said that? Who's there?"

"That would be me." The voice was seemingly coming from the ceiling, a monotone sound, echoing slightly. "I am Jerry, the ship's artificial intelligence. I was designed to help stabilize the ship and help make time jumps, while Chronos was presuing the Legends."

"Hey, pal, I didn't ask for your life story," Lisa snapped at the computer. "I just asked for your name."

"My apologies, Miss...?"

"Snart. Lisa Snart."

"Ah. Of course. Miss Snart, my apologies."

Lisa shrugged. "Whatever. You said you were tracking the Legends? Can you do it again?"

"I still have their ship's GPS tracking system in my files, yes," Jerry answered.

"Excellent," Lisa smirked. "And you can fly this thing?"

"It's in my basic programming."

"Good. Now...let's get going."

Star City, 2016

Nate Heyward ran through city hall as fast as his legs would carry him. In his hands he held several books and folders, and slung over his shoulder was a messenger bag full of history junk.

He rounded the corner, pushing past a lady in a pink shirt, before bursting through the door.

"Oh!" he yelped, as guards surrounded him. Like a total bad ass he slid on the floor, the guards grasping at thin air as he slipped out of their reach.

Quickly, Nate jumped up and continued his sprint down the hall. Risking a look back, he saw that he was being presued by the guards...and then he bumped into a woman, making her drop her things.

"Sorry! My bad!" he called over his shoulder, as he ran away.

Rounding another corner, Nate found his destination - the mayor's office - and felt a rush of energy and excitement...however his victory was short lived, when a guard promptly punched him in the face, sending him to the floor with a bruised face. As his back hit the ground, Nate dropped his things, scattering them all around.

He groaned in pain and annoyance, as the guards stood over him and aimed their guns at him. The mayor came out a second later, looking both pissed and concerned.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Oliver yelled.

"Sorry, sir," said one of the guards. "He broke through the security cordon downstairs."

"Only because they wouldn't let me up without an appointment." Nate said. He stood up, with much struggle. "But how does a regular guy get an appointment with the mayor anyway?"

He held his hand out to the mayor. "Heywood," he said, out of brearh. "Dr. Nate Heywood." He looked around awkwardly. "I'm, uh, here to talk about Sara Lance and Ray Palmer...and the rest of the Legends. I think they're all in trouble."

"Thank you for not having me arrested back there," Nate said to Oliver as he organizationed his things. "Those security guards really overreacted. You know, one them tried to mace me. I - "

"Dr. Heywood," Oliver interupted, "I only agreed to give you five minutes, which was three minutes ago, because Ray and Sara are friends of mine. But I don't know the first thing about any Legends."

"Of course you do," Nate insisted, leaning over the table to sort his paper. "Because you're the Green Arrow."

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? "

"We're done here."

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop a bomb on you like that. It's just that I've exhausted all my normal avenues, and you're the only person left who won't think I'm crazy."

"Are you sure about that?" Oliver asked.

"I'm a historian," Nate said. "I specialize in deductive historical reconstruction. In layman's terms, I'm a time detective, which I really don't have to be to look at a calendar to see one week after you came to this city Robin Hood showed up."

Oliver stared at his for a brief moment, but didn't comment on Nate's deductions one way or the other. Instead he said, "You said that Sara and Ray are -"

"Traveling throughout time with the other Legends," Nate nodded. "Legends is what they call themselves." He added, taking a seat on the couch behind him.

"Now for the past six months," Nate continued. "I've been noticing subtle changes to history - almost imperceptible...Actually if it wasn't for a friend of mine, who's a quantum physicist, I wouldn't have been able to detect the subliminal alterations. The point being...I think I your friends are responsible."

The mayor sighed, looking unimpressed.

"You're looking at me like you want evidence," Nate noted. He reached over and pulled out a piece of paper. "Evidence. Okay. An illuminated manuscript from 1216 depicting a knight - looks a lot like your friend Dr. Palmer. Same nose and chin."

Nate handed Oliver the paper, before reaching for another piece of evidence and continuing his rant. "Erratic text describing a woman in white with a bō staff. Uh, hieroglyphic from Mesopotamia depicting an albeit crude ship that flies through the air and disappears!"

"Let's skip to the part where they're in trouble," Oliver said.

"UFO sighting, New York City, 1942," Nate continued with his evidence. "Multiple witnesses report seeing a flying machine diving into the Atlantic which matches not only the Mesopotamian hieroglyphics but - "

Oliver cleared his throat, growing more impatient by the second. "The part where they're in trouble!" he said, a bit louder than necessary.

"Contemporaneous with the sighting were multiple reports of an under water detonation of an atomic bomb!" Nate said quickly, standing up again.

Oliver stared at him as if he had two heads. What the hell was this guy on?

"Now, the government has denied this," Nate said.

"You said 1942," Oliver pointed out. Nate nodded.

"That's three years before -"

"Before the atomic bomb was supposedly invented, yes. I told you history was changing."

"Dr. Heywood," Oliver said seriously, "if the Legends' ship met an A-bomb, they're not in trouble...they're dead."

Exciting music and Legends of Tomorrow logo.

Atlantic Ocean 24 hours later

"We're closing in on your coordinates, Dr. Heywood," Oliver informed.

"Are you seeing the sonar readings of the sea floor?" Nate asked in response.

"Either that's a really weird looking rock formation...or the wreckage of a time ship."

The two men entered the Waverider, which was laying at the bottom of the sea, flashlights shinning on the walls and floor so they could see.

Nate frowned. "If the Legends went down with the ship -"

"Where are the bodies?" Oliver finished the thought.

They continued walking until they reached the medbay, where they found none other than Mick Rory laying in a medical chair, unconscious.

"The ship's keeping in stasis," Oliver told Nate.

"How do you know that?" the other man asked. Oliver gestured at the screen next to Mick's chair. The word stasis was blinking on the screen in a big, thick font.

"Oh."

He walked over and pushed a button on the screen. Immediately, the lights flicked on and Mick sat up, gasping for air. After a second he jumped up, throwing a punch at Oliver. The mayor of Star City retaliated quickly, blocking the punch and throwing a punch of his own. In a second he had Mick back down in the chair, pinning him there.

"My name is Oliver Queen," he told him. "And my preference is to not break your arm, so I want you to calm down and tell us what happened to your team.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Mick grunted.

Twenty minutes later, the three men were in the kitchen. Nate and Oliver were standing in the door way, and Mick was sitting with a bunch of beers in front of him.

"All I remember is being knocked out by that skinny little Englishman," Mick told them. "Very embarrassing."

"I know that Sara told her father she was leaving to protect history," Oliver said.

"Why?" Nate asked. "Why does history need protecting?"

"Because the idiots who were protecting it - the Time Masters - were blown up," Mick explained.

"So you and the Legends took over?" Nate said.

"Mm," Mick nodded. "Chasing down time criminals and fixing the parts of history they screwed up. Aberrations, the captain called them. We were chasing them for about six months without a problem...well the occasional problem."

He went on to tell them a story about saving Albert Einstein and his wife in 1942. How they'd met Damion Darhk, who had an A-bomb and fired it at the Waverider. Rip had scattered the team through time and put Mick in a stasis...and now here they were.

"Okay," Oliver said at the end of Rory's story. "There's just one question you haven't answered."

"Where's Captian Hunter?" Nate asked.

"I don't know," Mick admitted. "Must have time-scattered himself like the rest of them. Guess I gotta play hero and find them."

Nate looked around the kitchen. "Do you even think this ship still flies?"

"Don't see why not," Mick said. "The fridge still works."

"I don't have time to time travel, but if your team is stuck in history, who better to help find them than a historian?" Oliver said, gesturing at Nate.

"This guy?" Mick scoffed.

"Without Dr. Heywood you'd still be in stasis," Oliver pointed out.

"Ah," Mick nodded. "Good point...Library. This way." He pointed down the hall before standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey, wait. Time out," Nate said, turning to Oliver. "This was supposed to be a salvage mission."

"Who are you kidding? You've been waiting for this your whole life for a chance like this," Oliver pointed out. Slapping the historian's back, the mayor of Star City got up and walked off the Waverider.

"Well, it took some digging," Nate said, walking into the piolit's room. "But I think I finally got a lead on Ray Palmer." He tossed a magazine with a t-rex skeleton on it onto the chair.

"Uh huh," Mick said, not paying attention.

"Are you, uh, sure you know how to fly this thing?" Nate asked.

"Let's find out," Mick said. He started pressing a bunch of buttons and shit. The ship started whirring and vibrating. Nate stumbled over to a chair.

"Maybe you should slow down!" he said.

"Maybe you should shut up and strap in," Mick retorted.

"I can't believe this," Nate said excitedly, as he lowered the strap over his head. "We're about to travel through time!"

"Did I tell you about the side effects?" Mick asked.

Nate grabbed hold of the strap. "What side effects?!"

The Waverider surfaced, bursting through the ocean water and into the sky. A moment later, it disappeared with a flash.

Venice

426

South Dakota

70 million years ago

Ray Palmer was running through the woods with a larger unshaven beard and long uncut hair...so unfortunately, Mick couldn't call him haircut at the moment...

Something rumbled behind him, making him yelp and run faster. He jumped over a pile of leaves and crap and your tv screen whirls around to see - gasp! - a t-rex. Oh, but you knew that. You've seen the episode.

The t-rex roared angrily. Clearly Ray had done something (and you all know that something was trying to eat her baby!) to piss her off.

Ray stopped running and aimed the stick he'd been holding at the dinosaur. Because that is totally a great weapon against a massive animal that can chomp you in half within five seconds. Good job Mr. Palmer!

Suddenly, a blast of fire was shot at the t-rex, making her run away. Ray turned to see an old friend.

"Mick! Buddy! How'd you find me?"

"I didn't," Mick said, lowering his heat gun. "Pretty did."

Nate could be seen from behind him, puking because time travel does that to a guy.

"Is he okay?" Ray asked, as Nate walked over. Mick shrugged. "Side effects of time travel."

"Speaking of which," Nate said, "you're never gonna believe where the rest of your team ended up."

Annd he puked again. Real macho. Okay. Moving on...

Tintangel, England

821

A little child king boy was sitting in his thrown. He sighed like the snobby child he was. "This festival is boring," he whined. "Bring me my wizards!" (Jax and Stein, as you'll recall.)

"My liege," Stein said, as they walked in. "How may we entertain you?" Firestorm bowed. Jax stepped forward.

"Do you wish to gaze into my magic mirror, Your Majesty?" He shoved his iPhone camera in the little king's face. Oooh. Pretty!

"I grow bored of your tricks," the king said. Because he wasn't born in the 21st century. He didn't know how addicting cell phones really were. Honestly. They're like drugs. Good job king child person. Say no to drugs!

He snapped. "Off with their heads!"

...well that was a little harsh. And I, the narrator, am getting Once Upon a Time flash backs, so you continue with story whilst I sob about feels...

"What?" Stein scoffed.

"You little brat!" Jax complained. Honestly, though you'd think they'd be used to death threats by now.

A knight person raised giant weapon at Jax and the professor. (the author is to lazy to look up what it's called. I tried to tell her it'd be beneficial to the readers...but she didn't listen to me, the narrarator. How rude!)

"This is incredible," Nate said, walking in uninvited. "An actual medieval execution? I never imagined I'd see this with my own eyes."

"Who - who's that," Stein asked.

"The new guy," Mick told him.

The executor moved toward Nate, swinging his weapon at him.

"New guy, duck!" Mick yelled. Nate ducked just in time. How unfortunate for those of you who don't like him.

So...yeah. There was a lot of fighting. You all know how that went down, so let's move on, shall we?

Salem

1693

"Vile witch!" some seventeenth century homophobic douche yelled at Sara. "You have corrupted the women of our village!"

"In my defense," Sara told him, "they were happily corrupted." She winked at some maiden we'll never get the name of, making her blush. All the men started shouting, "Hang the witch! Hang the witch!"

So naturally, Sara had to kick their asses. I mean, obviously. What else was she supposed to do? Die? Ha!

She grabbed a dude's stick and whacked him in the face. Most people ran away after that. The rest of the Legends walked up behind her.

"You must be Sara Lance," Nate grinned.

And the poor soul was knocked off his feet. Literally.

"Oh! Whoa, whoa, it's okay," Ray said. "He's with us." He'd shaved and cut his hair at some point off screen, thus being dubbed Haircut again.

Sara grinned and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Hey."

"Is she always this violent?" Nate groaned from the ground.

Back on the Waverider

"I'm sorry, but so far I haven't been able to detect any historical alteration that would indicate Mr. Hunter was stranded in a time," Nate told the team.

"Uh, why don't we ask Gideon where he is?" Ray frowned.

"Who's Gideon?" Nate asked.

Right on cue, Gideon's giant glowing blue head appeared in the center of the console. "Greetings, Dr. Heywood. I am the ship's artificial consciousness."

"Gideon!" Sara grinned. "We need you to tell us where Rip is."

"I'm afraid he's been taken," Gideon said. (Yes, we're going off book now. Bahaha!)

"Taken?" Stein asked.

"Indeed," the AI agreed.

"By who?" Sara asked.

"By Chronos, it would seem."

All the people from the season one team exchanged looks.

"But...that's impossible," Ray said.

"Who's Chronos?" Nate asked.

"I am," Mick said.

"But you're right here," Nate pointed out.

"That's why Haircut said 'that's impossible.'"

"...Good point," Nate nodded.

"Maybe someone stole your ship?" Jax said.

"Yeah, but who?" Ray asked.

Just then, the ship shook violently. The team stumbled and scrambled for their seats.

"Gideon?" Sara shouted, taking the captain's chair.

"It appears we're under attack," the AI said.

"Got that. By who?"

"Chronos's ship," Gideon said.

"Hm." Sara looked over at Mick. "Looks like we're about to find out who took your ship. Everyone strap in."

Sara maneuvered the Waverider through the temporal zone, Chronos's ship following in suit, firing at them repeatedly.


	2. Episode Two: JSA Part One

The Waverider swerved through the temproal zone, avoiding the lasers shot at them from Chronos's ship. The Legends were holding onto the straps of their seats for dear life.

"Gideon, can we fire back?" Sara asked.

"Wait, but if Rip's on board we don't want to risk hurting him," Ray said.

"But we can't just sit here and let ourselves get shot either," Jax pointed out.

Sara sighed. "Just fire enough to let them know we're not taking their shit. Not enough to kill them."

The Waverider fired its own lasers back at Chronos's ship. The two vessels shot back and forth at each other for at least thirty minutes, dodging most of the attacks, swerving through the temproal zone.

"Who the hell is on that ship?" Sara asked, annoyed that they still haven't lost the pilot.

On Chronos's ship

Lisa sat in the pilot's chair, ordering Jerry what to do. Rip Hunter was handcuffed and zip tied to a chair behind her. He was looking at her, exasperated.

"You have no idea what you're doing," he said. "You have no training. You can't even fly this ship, without the AI doing all the work. And you have no idea how to navigate through the time li -"

"I don't give a damn about the time line," Lisa snapped. "You're the reason my brother is dead. So, I thought I'd return the favor."

The ship shuddered, as they were hit with another blast from the Waverider.

"You're brother," Rip realized. "Leonard Snart."

Lisa didn't answer, but she clenched her fists and locked her jaw tight. A clear sign Rip had struck a nerve.

"What's stopping you from killing me, then, hm?" he asked, testing his luck.

"Oh...I don't just want you dead, Captain Hunter," Lisa said, an evil smirk playing at her lips. "I want you to suffer. So, first I'm going to take away everyone you care about. Then, I'm going to kill you. Very slowly. Very painfully."

Rip scoffed. "If you knew the first thing about time travel, you'd know that everyone I love has already been taken away."

Another shudder went through the ship. Lisa growled in annoyance. "Jerry, take them out, please. And you - " She turned her chair around to face Rip. "Are you telling me you want to die?"

"Well, I imagine it doesn't matter much anymore," Rip shrugged. "So, if you're going to do it, get on with it."

Lisa glared at him. "Shut the hell up," she hissed. "I can't kill you if you don't have a will to live. That takes all the fun out of it."

Rip smirked. "That's the idea."

Lisa rolled her eyes."You're going to be a pain in my ass, aren't you?"

"Most likely."

"Jerry," Lisa said, turning her seat back around. "You gonna take them out or what?"

"Of course, Miss Snart. Shall I fire the missiles?"

"I don't care," Lisa sighed. "Just make it big and deadly."

Back on the Waverider

"The pilot of Chronos's ship has fired missiles," Gideon informed.

"I can see that," Sara said. She moved the Waverider, trying to lose the missile. But unfortunately, she couldn't shake it.

"Ack!" Sara slammed her hand down on the console in frustration. "This is more annoying than when you were Chronos!" she told Mick.

The pyromanic just shrugged. "No one," he said, "can be more annoying than me...well, except maybe Haircut."

"Yeah," Ray said. He paused for a moment, before realizing what he'd just said. "Hey!"

"Gideon, prepare for a time jump!" Sara said. The Waverider swerved, the missile following suit.

"Where to, Miss Lance?" Gideon asked.

"Anywhere but here!" Sara told her.

The time ship sped up, disappearing from the temproal zone a second later.

Somewhere in the 1940s

"We're coming in hot!" Sara shouted. The Waverider was shaking violently. The Legends were being tossing around in their seats like rag dolls. The only thing Jax could think about was the fact that he'd have a shit tone of repairs to make later. Not the fact that he could die in a few seconds. But the fact that he'd have to make repairs to the ship. Again. Seriously. Jax, get your priorities straight!

"Holy crap!" Nate yelled, as the ship hit the ground. There was a shit ton of shaking and vibrating. His teeth cluttered inside his mouth. He was kind of worried he might bite his tongue off.

Sara leaned on the console, trying her best to keep the ship steady. But the landing was too rough. She couldn't even reach the controls without falling over and smacking her head on the console.

"Uh, why aren't we slowing down?" Ray asked.

"It appears the breaks were severely damaged in the battle," Gideon informed. The Legends could just barely hear her over the racket the ship was making.

"How are we supposed to stop without breaks?" Stein asked.

"We can't!" Sara said.

"I need to get to the engine room," Jax said. He unstrapped himself and stumbled out of the room.

"Jefferson!" Stein called after him. "It's too dangerous!"

So like the good father figure he was, Stein unstrapped himself and followed Jax. Sara struggled to keep the ship under control.

"Uh, we're gonna hit that building..." Nate said, pointing at...well a building obviously.

"No we're not," Sara said. She had complete confidence in Jax. He could totally fix the breaks before the crashed...right?

"It's getting kind of close..." Ray muttered.

"Jax, how's it coming?" Sara asked through the coms.

"Give me a minute. I don't have super speed you know," Jax complained through the coms.

"We're gonna collide with a building, Jax!"

"You are so lucky I work well under pressure!" Jax huffed. He continued working, shutting the coms off so he could think.

Meanwhile, the other Legends watched as the building drew closer and closer. Their ship was slowing down, as Jax fixed the breaks, but not nearly fast enough. Within a matter of seconds they'd collide with the building, probably killing a few people in the process...but this is a hero show, so that kind of logic doesn't exist.

Instead, their ship stopped at the last second, the hull of the vessel just barely touching the base of the building.

Sara sighed in relief. She turned around to see the Legends. They were all in complete panic and horror...well except Mick. He was grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"That was awesome!" he said. "Let's do it again."

Exciting music and Legends of Tomorrow logo

"You know, you didn't kill them," Rip said, staring at Lisa with a look of confidence.

"I will," she promised. "Soon enough."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he retorted. "They're not so easy to get rid of."

"But my brother was, apparently."

Rip hesitated with his next words. "Look," he said. "He chose to sacrifice himself in order to stop Vandal Savage and the Time Masters. I didn't make him do that. The Legends didn't kill him."

"No, but you're the reason he's dead!" Lisa snapped. "You're the reason he had to sacrifice himself in the first place. If you hadn't come along with your dumb ass team and moronic idea to save the world, he'd still be here!"

Rip sighed. "I'm sorry, Miss Snart, but - "

Lisa scoffed."Yeah," she said softly. "You keep saying that. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' THAT'S NOT GONNA BRING MY BROTHER BACK!!!"

"Miss Snart there's not one person aboard the Waverider who doesn't know what it feels like to lose someone important to them," Rip went on.

"Well, boo who for them," Lisa said bitterly.

"The point is, you don't have to do this," Rip said.

"No...but I want to."

"We can help you," he said, ignoring that comment.

"What?" The Golden Glider laughed. "So you can get me killed too? I don't think so, Captain."

Rip rolled his eyes. It wasn't as if he had gotten Mr. Snart killed on purpose. He was only trying to save his family and the future! Why was that so wrong? He didn't tell anyone to sacrifice themselves! He only asked them to help him defeat Savage!

Although it was difficult to say he didn't understand why Lisa was doing this. He actually understood quite well. When someone connects you to the world, you become something else. Something better. And when that person is taken away from you...what do you become then?

Rip blinked, realizing the answer was right in front of him. You became a black void of nothingness, an unfeeling beast of rage, hell bent on destroying those who hurt you. Because if that person is taken from you, you have nothing else left to go on. Nothing except hate and revenge for the rest of your days.

Leonard Snart was that person for her...and Rip had inadvertently taken him away.

The Legends walked out of their ship, all dazed and shit.

"Man, I can't believe we're back in 1942," Jax complained.

"And it looks like we've got company." Sara nodded at a bunch of weirdly dressed people - the JSA, obviously.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Henry Heywood scolded. "You can't just crash you're...ship here."

"It's not like we crashed on purpose," Ray muttered.

"...We're going to have to bring you in for questioning," Henry told them.

"Um...no thanks," Sara said. "We don't like being kidnapped by strangers. Maybe some other time."

"We're the Justice Society of America!" Amaya said, as if anyone actually cared.

"And you're coming with us," one of the other dudes said.

"Oh my God," Nate fangirled, looking up at his grandpappy. "You're Commander Steel!"

Like the super hero show off he was, Henry did a flip off the box he'd been standing on, landing on his feet in front of Nate. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Whoa, let's just relax," Ray said, sensing a fight. "We're all friends here. Rex Tyler told us about the JSA. You guys are awesome."

Jax waved at Stargirl, like he even had a chance. (The cw just refuses to give him an actual love interest. Very sad.)

"Hey," he said. "The name's Jax."

"Rex never mentioned any of you," Stargirl said, completely ignoring him. Bitch.

"Mind telling us what you were doing, flying your ship so wrecklessly?" Henry Heywood asked the Legends.

"Funny story," Stein said. "We're time travelers. We were being attacked by another ship, when we crashed in 1942."

"Time travel," Nate shrugged. "Hard to explain."

Amaya glared at the Legends. "You can take all the time you need -"

"- In custody," the dude with the goggles finished her sentence.

"Whoa," Nate protested. "Take it easy. Let's talk for a minute...I mean, after all, you're my -"

He didn't get to finish that sentence, because his grandpappy punched him in the face. That, ladies and gentlemen, is what we call tough love.

And because the Legends don't do well with tough love, a fight broke out. Mick tried to punch Obsidian in the face, but he poofed into a cloud of black smoke. He reappeared behind him and tossed him through the air with a black smoke rope...thing.

"Obsidian!" Henry shouted. "Shut off the lights!"

Obsidian raised his hand in the air, creating a large black cloud over the battle feild. It was difficult for everyone to see except the viewers on the other side of the screen, because fans like to know what's happening.

"Wow, that's pretty neat!" Ray said, wrestling with the guy in the goggles. Sara and Amaya started exchanging punches, as Jax held out his hand to Stein - forming Firestorm.

Stargirl shot at them with her staff.

She's trying to kill us! Stein said in Jax's head.

"Nah, she's just flirting," Jax insisted.

...poor child.

Stargirl knocked Sara to her feet, and Amaya touched her amulet, summoning the power of a gorilla! She charged at Sara and they started punching each other again.

"We don't want to fight!" Ray told the JSA...as they continued to fight. Goggles Guy punched Mick in the gut, knocking him over. Ray ran over to help, but drew back when Goggles Guy raised his fist.

"You win!" Ray whimpered.

Stargirl shot Firestorm out of the sky, making them separate into Jax and Stein again. And all the Legends were beaten up and defeated. So the JSA kidnapped them, as that is the rightful thing to do after winning a battle.

JSA headquarters

1942

"You just had to mention time travel didn't you?" Mick grumbled at the professor.

The Legends were inside a giant cage thing, feeling restless and at each other's throats...you know. Just a regular Tuesday for them.

"Yeah, well at least he didn't throw the first punch," Ray defended.

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself, Raymond," Stein snapped, like a grumpy old man.

"I'm pretty sure that you got knocked out by a teenager in a star-spangled leotard," Sara butted in.

"Her name's Stargirl," Nate said. Very helpful.

"Did anyone catch her regular - person name?" Jax asked, still intent on having a love interest in this show.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask for her number," Sara rolled her eyes.

"Oh? So it's my fault we got our asses handed to us?" Jax retorted.

"Look, they're just better coordinated than us," Ray tried to explain, as Jax and Sara smacked each other the way siblings do when they're done with each other's shit.

Nate made the mistake of trying to put his two sense in. "If you guys just listen to me - "

"Pretty, shut up," Mick told him. "If I recall you were late coming to the party."

This is where your screen cuts to the JSA spying on the Legends inside their cage thing through a tiny ass tv.

"I've never laid eyes on them before in my life," Rex Tyler said.

"They seemed quite adamant that they knew you," Goggles Guy said.

"Believe me," Rex said. "If I'd met this bunch, pretty sure I'd remember. What do you propose we do with them?"

"If I may be so bold, sir," Amaya said, "I say we find the darkest hole in Leavenworth and throw away the key."

"I say we ship 'em to the boys in Bellevue Mental Hospital," Henry said.

Rex considered these suggestions. "I suppose before we do anything, we ought to question them."

He turned off the tv. "If we can even manage to get a word in."

Back in the caged room, the Legends were still arguing. "I don't understand how they tracked us in the first place," Ray said.

"Because they're the Justice Society of America," Nate said, as if anyone cared, "the single greatest secret force this country has ever known."

"If it's so secret how do you know about them?" Sara asked.

"Because his Nazi handlers have briefed him, no doubt," Henry said, as he and Amaya walked in like they knew shit.

"Look, I'm not a Nazi," Nate said, walking forward."I'm a historian."

"Here we go with the time travel nonsense again," Amaya said with a bitchy teenage attitude.

"Zero, seven, zero, two, three, three," Nate recited.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Those are the numbers on your dog tags," Nate said. "They're not disclosed on any documents, military or other wise."

"How do you know that?" Henry asked, suspicious. Nate showed him the dog tags around his neck. "You gave these to your wife after the birth of your son in 1955. The dent on the front was from an assassin's bullet when you saved President Roosevelt in 1939. Your son passed them down to his son, me."

Paris

1942

Boy, the Legends sure do love 1942 don't they? So, this is where you would normally see Thawne and Nazis and shit...but let's just say the naizs stumble upon the serum Thawne gives them on accident, shall we? No need for long winded explanations...

...What? Not good enough for you? Alright, fine. How about this...

Lisa landed Chronos's ship in front of a Nazi standing guard at a building. He aimed his gun at her, as she stepped out.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Oh, no one you should concern yourself with," Lisa smirked. "But I've got something for you...If you're interested."

The Nazi lowered his weapon, probably thinking he was about to get some kind of peep show. Pervert.

Lisa walked over to him. She held up a glowing blue vile.

"What is that?" he asked.

Lisa shrugged. "No idea. Stole it off some guy in a yellow suit. But I'm betting it could cause some trouble."

"Why would you give this to me?"

Lisa smirked and leaned in real close. She whispered in his ear, "I like trouble."

Back at the JSA

The Legends walked into a room with the Legends. There was a long table st the center of the room with an eagle on it. Very fancy.

"Mr. Tyler," Stein said.

"See!" Ray said, gesturing. "Rex Tyler! Told you we knew him."

"I don't know you," Rex said bluntly. "Any of you. Tell me what the heck is going on here."

"Well we tried explaining - " Sara started, only to be cut off by 1940s sexism.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Rex said, pointing at Stein. "I was addressing the team leader."

The Legends paused for a moment. They all looked at each other in turn, before bursting into laughter.

"Please," Sara said, wiping a fake tear away. "We all know I'm the team leader."

"Well then...proceed...I guess," Rex said awkwardly.

"We're time travelers," she told him. "We fix abberations and protect history. And we crashed out ship. We were just about to leave, when you captured us for no reason!"

"We're super heroes, like you guys," Ray put in. This made the JSA laugh like jackasses.

"You think you're just like us?" Stargirl scoffed. "What are you qualifications?" Because, you know, being a super hero is totally a job you get interviewed for. Totally need qualifications.

"Well," Ray said. "I used my personal fortune to create an advanced exo-skeeton, which is powered by dwarf star alloy."

"And I'm nothing like you," Mick admitted. "I'm a criminal."

"Are there any other felons on your team?" Amaya asked all judgmental like.

Ray shifted awkwardly. "No, no -"

"Yes," Mick said. He pointed at Sara. "She's an assassin, but never convicted right?"

Sara waved at Amaya, a cheeky grin on her face.

"We're protecting history," Ray said. "It's pretty important."

"In the future," Stein said. "You risk your own life to save us, Mr. Tyler."

"How do you know my name?" Rex asked. Clearly, he wasn't paying attention.

"Because you told us your name," Jax said. "In 2016."

This is where you get a flash back of Rip and the Legends standing in front of Rex Tyler.

"My name is Rex Tyler, and I'm a member of the Justice Society of America," Rex said like anyone cared.

"Never heard of 'em pal," Mick said.

"That's because I'm from 1942," Rex explained. "The same year in which all of you will - "

"Bite the bullet?" Ray guessed. "So, if we don't go back to 1942 we're safe right?"

"Not to be rude," Stein said. "But how do we know you are who you say you are?"

"You all have no idea what you're up against," Rex said, being all dramatic and vague so he wouldn't give away the big reveal too soon.

"If you return to 1942, the consequences will be catastrophic." Then he disappeared out of existence, leaving the Legends very confused.

"That was weird," Ray said.

"So, I crashed your ship," present day Rex said. "Told you some bunk about not staying in 1942, and then I just disappeared?" His tone suggested he did not believe them.

"It was more like -" Ray made a fritzing noise. " - Out."

Rex turned to Henry. "You might have been on to something with that Bellevue idea."

And...then the phone rang. Awkward. Rex scoffed and walked over to pick it up. "Yes, Mr. President, sir?"

"FDR?" Ray fangirled. "Oh! Tell him I'm a big fan of the new deal!"

Rex looked at him like he was a moron.

Nate walked over to Henry. "Hey. I'm sorry about earlier," he said. "I just, uh, I never imagined meeting you like this. I actually never imagined meeting you at all, because you're dead."

...Smooth.

"I mean," Nate went on awkwardly. "Where I come from you're - you're dead...my, uh, dad used to tell me bedtime stories about you. All the battles you faught. You're a hero to me."

"I'm a hero to a lot of people," Henry said, as if he were Captain Cold and not Commander Steel. "That's the job."

"...Of course."

"Alright," Rex said from the phone. "You can count on us, sir." He hung up, and everyone turned to him. "Alright, we have to move out. Baron Krieger's been spotted in Paris."

"If it's permissible, sir," Amaya said, "I'll fly ahead and record Krieger's movements."

"Sensible. As always," Rex nodded. Totally not flirting. Pfft. Whaaat?

Amaya left the room, pretending she wasn't blushing.

"We could help you out with that," Ray offered. "Fighting Nazis is kind of our thing." (Which is not true, as you'd know if you've seen the show.)

"Yeah," Mick said, playing with a large knife thing. "Last time we tried we ended up at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean."

"We can handle Adolf's buddies," Rex said, referring to the enemy by first name like a weirdo. "I think it's best for the 20th Century if... "

"For us to leave it?" Stein asked.

Rex nodded. "Exactly."

"Well...I guess we'll be in our way then."

Waverider, soaring through the sky.

"Can you believe what we just saw with out own eyes?" Ray fangirled. "The actual JSA! And Hourman? That guy's amazing!"

"Awe, Haircut's in love," Mick cooed sarcastically. Probably jealous. No...totally jealous. He was so gay for Ray.

Ray scoffed. "Oh, come on. Those guys were precise, professional, in constant agreement. We can't even agree on who's turn it is to make dinner!"

"Not it!" Sara said, walking by.

"I can't argue with you, man," Jax said. "They got some serious skills."

"Big deal!" Sara said childishly. "Apart from the fancy headquarters, discipline, and calls from the White House... I mean, what do they have that we don't?"

"An actual leader?" Ray said. "Rip's gone. And who knows when or if we'll ever find him. In the mean time we need someone who can make the tough calls."

"Let me guess, you're volunteering?" Mick said.

"With all due respect, Raymond, I think there's a reason Mr. Tyler just naturally assumed I was in charge."

"Yeah, because Mr. Tyler is from 1942 and you're some old white dude," Jax pointed out.

"Old. Meaning experienced," Stein nodded.

"What about - "

"Guys," Sara interupted. "Please. I'm the leader. Shut up and deal with it."

Everyone shrugged, finding it hard to argue with that logic.

"Now," Sara said. "I'ma go deal with the newbie."

Sara walked into the library, where Nate was looking at the computer screen.

"Is that Grandpa?" she asked, noticing the image on the screen.

"Yeah," Nate nodded. "Pictures of him are hard to find. You just gotta know where to look."

"Well that must have been something," Sara said, "getting the chance to meet him."

"You would think so, right? But...I don't know. It felt empty somehow."

"Well, meeting your idols usually does."

She stepped in front of the screen. "Think of it this way. You are gonna have one hell of a story to tell your friends when you get back home."

"Back home?" he asked. "2016 back home?"

Sara nodded.

"You can't cut me from the team!"

"You're right. Because you're not a member of it."

She started to walk away. "And even if you were, history can be dangerous, and it's no place for a - "

"A historian? I'm more than -" He figgited with his neck, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. "That's weird," he muttered, completely leaving his first sentence up in the air.

"It's really not so weird," Sara said. "You don't have super powers, you don't even have training - "

"Not that," Nate interupted. "My grandfather's dog tags. They aren't around my neck."

"So? "

"So, I haven't taken them off since I was a kid. They were here a minute ago and now they've -"

"Vanished," Sara said, realizing what was happening.

"What does that mean?" Nate asked, still clueless.

"That history has changed."

Nate hurriedly walked over to the table in the library, opening a book.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked.

"Reviewing my notes on the JSA," he told her. "...We have to go back to 1942."

"Nate the JSA was pretty explicit on us not going back to 1942."

"That mission the JSA went on to track down Baron Krieger in Paris...they're all gonna die there tomorrow... My grandfather too."


	3. Episode Three: JSA Part Two

Paris

1942

The Waverider was flying over the city, the Legends forming a plan to save the JSA that...would admittedly probably go very badly.

"This is where the JSA is gonna die," Jax said.

"Not unless we save them," Nate said. "Including my grandfather." (No shit Nate...)

"Well first we gotta find them," Sara said.

"Fortunately, we know they're looking for a Nazi named Krieger," Nate said, trying to figure out how to work the console. "Uh...can someone help me, here?"

"Oh God..." Jax muttered, operating the computer for him.

"Thank you."

Nate awkwardly continued the history lesson. "Krieger and his men frequent Folies - Bergere. We find Krieger, we find the JSA."

"So, how do we sneak into a Nazi nightclub?" Jax wondered.

"I...have a plan," Stein said. "Are any of you familiar with Max Suelzenfuss, better known by his stage name Max Lorenz? He was Hitler's favorite singer and, fortunately, bears a passing resemblance to...moi...that's French."

"Mm," Mick grunted, not really caring.

"Good plan," Sara nodded. "Let's go."

"Grey," Jax said, following Stein."Are you sure about this? Because bluffing at a card game isn't exactly the same as bluffing Nazis."

"You disapprove of my plan?" Stein asked.

"I'm just saying were dropping into the middle of World War II here and you're not exactly a wartime consigliere."

"And let me guess? You are?"

"I - "

"Or perhaps you would prefer the arsonist, the assassin, or the incredible shrinking man?"

"I'm just saying," Jax said. "You're smart and analytical and stuff, and real deliberate, but when bullets start flying, analytical's not gonna cut it."

"Well," Stein said. "Thank you for pointing out my inadequacies."

"Oh. Come on, Grey!"

Stein walked off like a bitter old man. And Jax huffed bitterly with a post teenage attitude.

"Ouch," Sara said, as she walked into the cargobay. Nate was patching up a nasty looking bruise on his side. "Where'd you get that?"

"Uh, must have happened when I fell after my grandfather decked me," he said, clearly trying to hide something. He quickly changed the subject. "Hey, that fabrication room is pretty cool. Can it really make clothes from any era?"

"Yeah, you know," Sara said. "We may not have trophies or framed letters from former presidents, but we've got a few cool toys. Including..." She held up a pill. "Ingestible translators. Swallow this, you'll be able to speak and understand any language spoken to you."

"That's cool," Nate said. "But I already speak German, French, Japanese, Italian, and Latin...what?"

"You speak six languages; you have a tendency to run towards danger; and you're related to a member of the JSA," Sara said. "Why did you become a historian?"

Nate shrugged. "It's a long story. Um, where do I go to get a gun?"

"You ever shoot someone before?" Sara asked.

"I mean I might not be trained by the League of Assassins," Nate said, "but I can take care of myself."

"Not out here you can't," Sara told him. "Out here even the strongest and the bravest of us die." (Ahem. Captain Canary, anyone?)

"Like Captain Hunter?" Nate asked. Because...that was totally who Sara was talking about. Because Rip is totally dead. God Nate, you don't know anything!

Sara didn't bother to correct him though. "I'm just trying to make sure you get home safe and sound." And she turned and walked out of the room.

"So the lady does have a heart?" Nate called after her, trying to make fans ship them.

"Don't tell anyone," Sara called back.

Now, we enter the Nazi nightclub. The Legends walked down the stairs, decked out in their 1940s clothes.

"Excuse me," Stein said to the guy at the door.

"Uh, the club is closed tonight for a private function," the guy told Stein.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Stein asked. "I am Max Lorenz."

This stopped another guy in his tracks. He turned and walked over to the group. "Did you say Max Lorenz?"

"Yes. And I have never been treated with such rudeness."

"Of course not," the Nazi pushed the bouncer out of the way. "You're more than welcome here, Herr Max."

So the Legends walked into the club, searching for the JSA.

"I think I got something," Ray said. "The lady with the animal powers. But she looks different."

"You mean hot," Mick said, walking by, pretending he wasn't gay for Ray.

Amaya was dancing with some irrelevant character, before Ray cut in.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. "I'm on a covert mission."

"Not for long," Ray said. "You and your team are all twenty four hours away from being killed."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as Ray spun her around, trying to make fans ship them.

"I'm a time traveler, remember? Something changes in the future, and you all die." Very subtly. Good job Ray.

"And if we do, how do you know it's not because of your team?" Amaya asked snootily.

"I...hadn't thought of that," Ray admitted.

The two turned and walked over to the other Legends.

"Look who I found," Ray said. "And she's thrilled we've offered out help."

"Herr Lorenz, I must introduce you," a Nazi said, walking over, "to General Gerd von Rundstedt. He's a huge fan."

"Oh, how lovely to meet you, General," Stein said.

"You are Max Lorenz?" the General asked. "Lorenz is over six feet tall."

"Ah. My towering voice often causes people to overestimate my height."

"Perhaps, you will treat us to a song, Mr. Lorenz?"

"Maxie has a concert tomorrow night," Sara cut in. "And he needs to rest his pipes."

"I insist, Fraulein," the General said. "And, uh, please..." He looked at Jax. "No negro music."

Jax gave him a look and moved to punch him in the face, but Ray stopped him.

"Not worth it."

"It'd be a little worth it," Jax disagreed.

"Heads up," Nate said. "Baron Krieger just arrived."

Stein tapped the microphone and started singing and crap.

Some Nazi douchebag was talking to Krieger about the Askaran Amulet. Saying how dangerous it was. Krieger did not seem to give a shit, however.

"It is a masterpiece!" The douche was saying.

"Which you and my men will transport," Krieger said, "to the exchange tomorrow at 01000. Refusing would meet with the Fuehrer's disapproval."

"I know the Barron's plan," Nate said.

"Let's get out of here," Sara said. She made a gesture at Stein to stop singing. Quickly, he finished the song. The crowd clapped and hailed Hitler.

"You did not salute to the Fuehrer," a Nazi said to Ray.

"Oh...yeah. Sure I did," Ray said. "I'm all about saluting the Fuehrer."

"You're lying. I was watching you the entire time."

"Well you know...I - I have a little crick in my neck, and it's really hard for me to straighten my arm.

"Heil Hitler," the General said, saluting to the psychopath again.

After several seconds of struggling between his morals and not blowing their cover, Ray punched the General in the face.

"Why do you get to punch him?" Jax complained.

With that, the Legends had started a good old fashioned bar fight! Again...

There was several minutes of kicking, punching, and throwing people across the room before the rest of the JSA showed up. Stargirl knocked everyone out with a bright light.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Henry Heywood demanded, already done with the Legends' shit.

"We came back to...to rescue you," Stein said.

Exciting music and Legends of Tomorrow logo

Back on the Waverider Amaya looked around like a bitch. "If we're meant to be impressed by all this technology, it has the opposite effect."

"It only makes you that much more dangerous," Goggles Guy said, judging them harshly.

"And there's evidence to support that, but I think what's important now is for all of us to stop arguing," Stein said.

"Does your team ever stop arguing?" Rex Tyler asked, like he was so much better than them.

"...Fair point."

"I think what Martin is trying to say," Sara said, " is we're gonna help you whether you like it or not. You're going after Krieger, we know where he's going next."

"And given the laws of temproal mechanics, if you die your grandson ceases to exist," Stein told Henry.

"Well I don't pretend to understand any of this time travel bunk, but these fellas do have a time ship," Henry said. "Might come in handy."

"And having them as our backup, might be the only way to keep them out of trouble," Amaya added.

"Let's put it to a vote then," Rex said. All the JSA members raised their hands, and to be jackasses so did the Legends.

"The ayes have it," Rex said. He paused, noticing the Legends. They all put their hands down.

"Did your reconnaissance at the club yield any unstable intel?" Rex asked, as he Sara, Stein, and Amaya walked into the library.

"Only a map of the area," Amaya answered.

"Bringing one online now," Gideon said.

"What was that?" Amaya asked, looking at the ceiling.

"AI," Sara answered. "A talking computer."

"What's a computer?" Rex asked.

"There." Amaya pointed at Gideon's map. "The Fontainebleau Forest. I saw a few of Krieger's men studying a map of it."

"That must be where Krieger's planning on making the exchange."

Gideon pulled up the Amulet on the screen and explained why Hitler would want it.

"Our objective should be to take out the Baron," Rex said. "And stop the Baron at all costs."

"How are things with your grandfather?" Sara asked.

"You know I think he's avoiding me for some reason," Nate said.

"It's hard for people to look at their future."

"Maybe."

She noticed his arm.

"Oh," he said like it wasn't a big deal. "One of the Nazis at the club had a knife."

"Well that should have stopped bleeding by now," Sara pointed out.

"I'm just gonna get a new bandage," he said, playing it off.

"To go with your bruise?" Sara asked.

"Well you know how fragile we historians can be."

"This isn't fragility. I know my cuts and bruises. You're a hemiphiliac," Sara said. "Your blood doesn't clot; wounds can't heal; and if it's bad you can bleed to death."

"Yeah, well you don't have to worry about that," Nate said.

"Too late! You could have died tonight!"

"But I didn't! In fact it was the opposite. I've never felt more alive. Look, when I was five years old I cut my knee, and my mother didn't let me out of the house until I was sixteen. I'm a grown man. I can make my own decisions."

"Not on this ship you can't."

"Sara - "

"Look, I cannot let you go out there tomorrow, knowing that you could get killed. I have enough deaths on my conscience as it is. "

"Look, I know you don't think I can add anything to this team, but out there? Out there is history. And nobody knows history better than me."

"Well we've been managing just fine without you...mostly fine." She walked off.

"Your suit looks a little cumbersome," Amaya said, walking into the room where Ray was working on the Atom suit.

"Oh, actually I made it to fit me perfectly. It's constructed of a proprietary alloy, and it's been battle tested quite a bit. I even wore it in space once - a personal highlight of mine."

"So your super power is wearing the suit?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It's a little more complicated than that but yeah." Ray shrugged. "You're still made at me for punching out that Nazi at the club, huh?"

"I'm mad because you blew my cover. I'll never be able to go undercover in Paris ever again."

"Yeah...sorry. I didn't think about that."

"I imagine that's a pattern with you and your group. But I can't dwell on it. Getting stuck on past mistakes only takes focus off the primary goal at hand."

"Well I gotta admit, watching your team work like a well oiled machine kinda makes me feel like I'm doing this whole hero thing wrong."

"If it's any consolation, Dr. Palmer, you're not a really a hero...You better get ready."

And with that she walked out like the brat she was presently being.

Fontainebleau Forest

1942

The Waverider landed just outside the forest, they team getting ready for a fight. The Barron's caravan was strolling down the the road, ready to make their exchange.

Firestorm blasted them with nuclear energy, and Mick fired his heat gun. The JSA and Legends leapt into battle, as soon as the Nazis stopped. Stargirl swung her staff, taking down two Nazi soilders. Sara beat two more with her batons. Mick smacked another in the face with his gun.

While the battle continued, with much punching of Nazi faces, the Baron snuck off into the forest, where he met Ray and Amaya.

"Animal Girl and I are going after Krieger," Ray said into the coms.

"In the feild," Amaya snapped. "I'm called Vixen."

Your screen cuts to Krieger, injecting himself with the serum Lisa had given him. He was transformed into an Incredible Hulk like man and charged back the way he'd come.

Amaya and Ray exchanged looks.

"What the hell was that?" Amaya asked.

Ray fired at Krieger with his super suit.

"We're under attack," Amaya said into the coms, summoning the spirit of a gorilla.

"It's Krieger," Ray said. "He turned into a -Whoa!"

"We need backup!" Amaya yelled.

But the others had their hands tied with the convoy. No backup for them.

Henry snuck into the truck, while everyone else faught the Nazis. He grabbed the Amulet.

Krieger, having knocked Ray and Amaya out stomped over to the Legends. He punched Stargirl in the head and smacked Obsidian across the feild.

"Fall back!" Sara said. "Get Obsidian. Mick, lay down fire to cover our retreat."

"Now you're talking," the arsonist grunted, firing...fire. Everyone ran back to the Waverider.

Meanwhile, Ray and Amaya were in the middle of getting kidnapped by Nazi soilders.

Krieger was crouching down, staring at the Atom suit laying on the table before him. He was now back to looking like a normal human again.

"I must admit, it's a feat of engineering," he said to himself. "Far beyond anything I have ever seen or expected from you Americans."

"Well," Ray said. "Maybe you Germans should just stick to your luxury cars."

"Why should I fear a robot suit, when I have become Der unbermensch?" Krieger asked.

Ray scoffed. "You really think a single case of roid rage is gonna win you the war?"

"Yeah. Once I have replicated the super-serum for the entire Wehrmacht."

"But you haven't replicated the - what'd you call it? Super serum? Kind of on the nose don't you think?"

"If all this is just a preamble to you killing us, get it over with," Amaya snapped.

"I was hoping to torture you a little bit first," Krieger admited. "But since you are in such a rush I will gladly accommodate you." He pulled out a hand gun from his shirt pocket.

"Wait. Wait," Ray said. "I'm a scientist. That exo-suit? I invented it. I can help you with your little supply and demand problem. I'll even improve it. Just don't shoot her."

"I hope you are as smart as you say you are," Krieger said. "For her sake."

The Baron left the room.

"You know he's going to kill us both, even if you help him," Amaya pointed out.

"I have a plan," Ray said.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Nate walked into the medbay where Henry was looking over Obsidian and Stargirl.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Nate asked.

"They'll live to fight another day," Henry said. "It's what we do." He moved to leave the room.

"I used to fantasize about meeting you," Nate said, contradicting what he said in the last chapter. "Trading stories or having a beer. Or just making eye contact."

"I'm sorry," Henry said. "I, uh, I guess back at, uh, headquarters, I was afraid to get too close to you."

"Why? You're my grandfather. You're more than that. You're a hero to me."

"I don't want to be anyone's hero. That look you gave me when we first met...I've seen it before. When people look up to me, they decide they have to act a certain way, a way that's likely to get them killed." He shook his head and sighed. "I do what I do so that others don't have to. So you wouldn't have to."

"My whole life people have been trying to sheild me from the world, your son included. Meanwhile, all I ever wanted was to be a soilder, like you."

"It's a parents job," Henry said, "to protect their child, but it's the child's obligation to themselves to live their own life . You can, and should, do whatever you set your mind to...But you should know you don't have to be a soilder to be a hero."

And with that Commander Steel left the medbay

"We have the Amulet," Goggles Guy said. "Now what?"

"First priority is making sure Ray and Amaya are alive," Sara said, "and then getting them out of the bunker where the Nazis are holding them."

"Actually," Rex argued, because he was still on that sexism kick. "Our first priority is destroying the Baron and whatever serum is making him indestructible."

"Perhaps, we could propose a trade," Goggles Guy said. "They're lives for the serum."

"Unfortunately, the Amulet is not ours to Barter with," Rex pointed out.

"We need an extraction plan!" Sara insisted.

"We need to eliminate the threat," Rex said. "We'll approach from the southwest to destroy the weapons lab and the Baron in one move."

"Except for the last time we faced him," Sara pointed out, "he took out both of our teams."

"The last time we weren't being backed by a squadron of B-17s."

"Then how do we get Ray and Amaya out before the bombs start falling?"

"We don't. This conflict is bigger than any one of us. If it means ending the war one day sooner, Amaya would happily make that sacrifice."

"But she doesn't have to. Look, I know you and your team think we're a group of irresponsible losers, but I know Ray Palmer, and he has a plan to get out of that bunker. We just need to give him time."

"Which means giving the Nazis time. I'm calling in the strike."

Rex tried to walk off but Sara stopped him. "I can't let you do that."

"You can. And you will."

Stein walked into the room then, kind of growing annoyed at the sexism. So he decided to defend the Legends' Captain.

"Miss Lance speaks for all of us," he said. "I have watched her become the beating heart and steady hand of this team. She is the proper person to lead us, and if she says we are going to rescue our people, that's what we're going to do."

Sara beamed at him, feeling a great a moment of pride in that moment. It was nice to know there were people out there who believed in her.

Back at the Nazi bunker, Ray struggled to get the glass piece under the microscope.

"This would go a lot faster if I wasn't handcuffed," he said. "I mean, what do you think? I'm gonna escape using a microscope?"

"Are you going to make more serum?" Krieger asked. "Or is your friend going to die?"

"First off, it's not a serum. It's a biomolecular enhancer. By the way, who gave you this? Because from an engineering standpoint, it's really rather ama -"

He stopped talking abruptly when Krieger pointed his gun at Amaya's head.

"Yes. I can make more," Ray told him.

"Ray," Amaya said. "Don't do it. Don't help him."

Krieger smacked Amaya in the face, which made her spit in his face.

"Back to work," Krieger told Ray, before leaving the room again, telling two Nazis to watch them.

"How can you do this?" Amaya asked Ray. "No member of the JSA would ever help the Nazis."

"Neither would a Legend," Ray told her.

He turned and smacked the Nazi standing next to him with the microscope. Amaya jumped up, breaking her chair against the Nazi next to her. Within seconds, the two had their guards knocked out.

"Damn," Ray complained. "I really wanted to do it with just the microscope."

"Get the handcuff keys," Amaya ordered.

After their hands were free, they went over to the Atom suit. "The Alpha stabilizers damaged," Ray noted. "The suit's not gonna work." He pressed a button, shrinking it down to the size of an action figure, before putting it in his pocket.

"They took my amulet," Amaya said.

"And," Ray said. "Without I'm guessing you're just - "

"A fifth degree black belt with training in edged weapons combat."

"Nice, but I think we'll need more than that to get past super-Krieger."

Ray walked over to the modified super serum.

"What are you doing?" Amaya asked skeptically.

"I told you I had a plan," Ray said. "It was to get my hands on this and enhance it, but not for them." He rolled up his sleeve to inject himself. "I'm not only a man in a metal suit. At least not after this."

But before he could inject the serum into himself, something exploded. More guards came into the room, aiming guns at them.

"We are under attack. Baron Krieger has ordered us to transport you to a more secure location."

"Who's attacking you?" Ray asked.

"Sir, the sentient are reporting a man made of fire flying through the forest."

"Lock down the base," Krieger order the soilder. "Now." Krieger injected himself with what little of the serum he had left, as the Nazi left.

Outside, ships flew overhead, along with Firestorm, blasting the Nazi base.

Sara had snuck inside, beating up Nazis with her batons.

"Firestorm is drawing the troops away from the bunker," Rex said. Sara walked over to a table and picked up Amaya's amulet.

"Copy that," she answered Rex. "We still need to find Ray and Amaya."

She and Mick rounded the corner - and oh look! - found the Nazis transporting Ray and Amaya. That was easy.

"Mick, look out!" Ray shouted, as the Nazis started shooting. The team had them knocked out within seconds...Nazis weren't very good at fighting.

"Thanks, Haircut," Mick nodded.

"I believe this belongs to you?" Sara said, handing the amulet to Amaya. The other woman put it around her neck at once.

There was another explosion. "Steel, Mid-Nite, we've recovered the rest of the team.

Outside, Henry was shooting Nazis. "I suggest you save the teary reunion for later."

"Hourman ordered the bombers to strike," Goggles Guy - Mid-Nite - said. "They're five minutes out."

Krieger burst through the door in the form of the giant monster from before.

"But Herr Krieger is here right now!" Mid-Nite continued. He and Henry attacked, only to get thrown to the side a moment later.

Henry sat up, aiming and shooting his gun. "Come on, you Nazi bastard!" He ran off, leading the monster away from his friend.

Nate drove up to him on a motorcycle with a side car. "Get on!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you! Get on!" Henry hopped in the side car, and Nate rode them to safety...Well kind of.

Krieger showed up behind them, charging at an incredible speed. Rex called over the coms, telling everyone to clear the area, as the bombers were about to...well bomb the place.

"We're working on it!" Nate told Rex through the coms, speeding up.

The bombers dropped their bombs, exploding Krieger in the process. And like an idiot Nate stopped the motorcycle.

"What was that?"

"He's dead."

A bomb fell right on top of Nate and Henry, exploding their motorcycle and injuring them terribly. Especially Nate.

"I'm afraid Mr. Heywood's vitals are dropping," Gideon informed everyone.

"There's gotta be something on board this tub to get him back on his feet. You people are from the future for God's sake!" Henry fretted.

"The bomb blast caused massive internal bleeding," Stein told him, "and because his body lacks the normal clotting factor, there's only so much Gideon can do!"

In the cargobay, Jax, Amaya, Obsidian, Stargirl, and Ray were sitting around somberly.

"Were you two close?" Amaya asked Ray.

"No. Not really," he replied. "But if it wasn't for Nate, I'd still be trapped in the Cretaceeous period, being chased by a t-rex."

"I'm sorry," Stargirl said. "This is our fight, not yours. The Nazis are not - "

"Nazis!" Ray said, suddenly remembering the serum. "Nazis!"

"You kept the serum?" Amaya asked, when he pulled it out.

"There may be enough," he said. He got up and hurried to the medbay.

"I think I can save him, with this." He held up the serum.

"Is that the Nazi serum that created that hideous berserker?" Stein asked. "Are you mad?"

Ray injected Nate. "I did a little tinkering to the formula, so..."

"So what will it do now?"

"With any luck...save his life."

"How do we know if it's working?" Henry asked.

"Well he's not dead yet," Ray said. "So that's a good sign."

"And he's not turning into a Nazi berserker," Sara added.

"His vitals are improving," Stein noticed. "He's stabilizing."

New York City

1942

The Legends landed, dropping off the JSA.

"What'd the Nazis want with a piece of jewelry anyway?" Mick asked.

"No idea," Rex Tyler shrugged. "Hitler is known to be obsessed with the strange."

"We'll keep it safe in any case," Mid-Nite said.

"I guess that's your way of saying thanks," Mick scoffed.

"Right," Sara nodded. "Well I think it's time we got out of 1942. This was fun."

"It was...unusual," Rex said.

Amaya walked over to Ray, before her team left. "Hey, I wanted to apologize for what I said."

"About me not being a hero?"

"You're not a super hero," she said. "But what you did for Nate, giving him the the serum, giving up your chance at real powers, that was heroic.

Back in the medbay, Henry was saying goodbye to Nate.

"Oh, well it's about time sleeping beauty," he said as his grandson of the future woke up. "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up in time for me to say goodbye."

"I was afraid I wasn't gonna wake up at all."

"...I was afraid of that too. I'm sorry if I didn't live up to there version of Commander Steel you dreamt of meeting. "

"Nah, I like the real version better."

Henry pointed at Nate's neck, where the dog tags had appeared again. "Well I'll be damned. Guess this means we're both gonna make it."

"Not bad for a historian."

"Not bad for a hero."

JSA headquarters, before Lisa kills Thawne

1942

When the JSA had returned to their headquarters, Rex placed the Amulet inside a glass case. He was about to leave the room, when a sudden force pushed him against the wall.

He grunted and squirmed, trying to get away.

"Hell, Rex," the figure said. It appeared to be a man in a yellow suit.

"Who are you?" Rex demanded.

"Oh, we've met before," the figure said. "Quite a number of times, actually. In fact, after out last go, you discovered my plan and then traveled through time yourself to stop the Legends from coming here."

"They said I disappeared."

"Not disappeared. No. Erased from the time line...like this."

"No!"

The figure began vibrating his hand, sticking it through Rex's chest, killing him dead. Then he zipped over to the glass case and took the Amulet.

"Rex?" Amaya's voice made him zip out of the room, red lightening trailing behind him. He ran all the way to Central City just to be killed by am angry woman...but you've already seen that scene, haven't you? So, let's stay here a moment...

Amaya walked in the room. "Rex!" She ran to her lover's side. "Rex, no!"

"Time..." Rex managed to spit out before his last breath. "Time traveler..."

Amaya sobbed. "Rex!"

She continued sobbing until your screen went black, ending the episode of the show.


	4. Episode Four: The Villains

**_A/N: So I've decided to give my friends a role in this story. I hope the strange characters don't throw you off too much. Enjoy!_**

The Legends were floating through the temproal vortex again.

"We need to figure out who stole Mick's ship and why they took Rip," Sara reminded the team.

"You said when you were Chronos, you were trying to kill the Legends," Nate said to Mick. "And we're time travelers, so how do we know it's not just a past version of you?"

"The Time Masters operated outside of the time line," Mick explained. "They blew up. No past version to show up."

"That...is very confusing," Nate frowned.

"Maybe it's someone with a vendetta against Rip," Jax suggested.

"Which could literally be anyone," Sara sighed.

"And we have absolutely no clues to go off of," Stein said.

"I guess we'll just have to track down the ship, kidnap the pilot, and then kill them," Sara shrugged.

"That doesn't sound like a very good plan," Ray said.

"That sounds like a great plan," Mick argued.

She shrugged. "Better than no plan at all."

"Well -" Ray started.

"Why don't we just make contact with the pilot?" Jax asked. "Ask them what they want?"

"Sure," Sara huffed with her homicidal tendencies. "You wanna ask them to dinner too?"

"I'm just saying," he defended. "Maybe we shouldn't immediately jump to homicide and abduction."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. If you want to do it the boring way..."

Sara was about to order Gideon to put Chronos's ship through, when someone dropped from the ceiling.

"Amaya?!"

Arkham Asylum

2017

Rip stared at the building from the window in the pilot's room. "You can't be serious," he muttered under his breath. "Are you so desperate for revenge that you would seek help from the most dangerous and insane people in all of time?"

"Yup," Lisa said, her voice completely monotone. "Now...I'm gonna need to borrow your flashy thing."

Lisa sauntered into the hospital, looking around unimpressed. The place, to say the least, looked like shit. The walls had mold growing on them; the ceiling was leaking with some gross shit. (Probably piss.) The lights were flicking all creepily, like something from a ghost story. Lisa imagined it might even be a setting on Supernatural. Demons and shit. Why not? There were already super powered freaks and aliens from other dimensions.

She remembered all the horror stories Leonard use to tell her as a little girl, but quickly shoved the thought aside and walked toward the door in the back, where the patients would be held. One of the security guards noticed her and moved to block her path. "Hey! You can't go back there!"

Instead of responding, Lisa raised her gun and shot, turning him into a golden statue and killing him dead. Smirking, she kept walking down the hall, where the patients were located. As she walked, she peaked through the windows of the cell doors, searching for her perfect team.

"Hm..." she mused, examining her options. She stood in the middle of the hallway, tapping her finger on her chin. Three more guards approached her, carrying nightsticks in their hands.

"No," Lisa said. "Don't need you." She grabbed one of the guards by the arm and swung him into the wall. From his belt she plucked the keys to the cells. "But I do need these. Thanks!"

Before he or his friends could do anything, Lisa swung around, firing off a golden stream. Within seconds, all three of the guards were nothing more than useless sculptures.

Lisa swung the keys around, examining the cells in front of her and ignoring the raging pleas to be let out. She walked a little further, passing several people, denying them their freedom. It wasn't until several minutes later, after killing five more guards, that she found one of her targets.

She was an odd woman, tall with long red hair spiraling down her shoulders and a seductive smirk playing at her lips. Her eyes were as green as a vine, and she wore a green dress, seemingly made from giant leaves; but none of that was the reason for her oddness. The reason she was odd was due to her skin. It was green, almost alien like.

"There you are," Lisa said. She unlocked the woman's cell. "Poison Ivy. Time for your dirt nap." Lisa held up Rip's flash weapon, causing a bright light. The other woman dropped to her knees. Lisa caught her, lowering her to the ground, before leaving to find her other targets.

Central City

2017

Ivy woke up on a rooftop, her head aching like hell. She looked around, her vision slowly clearing up. "What the hell...?"

"Oh, hey there cutie." Ivy looked to her right to see a woman laying next to her. She was a sexy red head with brown eyes. The woman wore leather green pants, a green crop top, and a black leather jacket with high heeled boots. She had a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder.

On Ivy's other side there was a woman with platinum blonde hair pulled back into pig tails - on either tail there was a blue or red tip. She wore a tight red and white shirt that read Daddy's little Monster. Her red and blue pants were so small they were almost nonexistent. The woman's make up (crazy blue and pink eye shadow and heavily applied lipstick) matched her all out look - insane. Ivy recognized her from Arkham. Harley Quinn.

Harley pouted. "That meano lady ruined date night with Mista J!"

"That's unfortunate," Ivy said, though she had no idea who 'Mista J' was. She remembered, though, that Harley was always talking about him back at the Asylum, before she busted out. Probably with the help of that 'Mista J' or someone.

"Didn't he throw you off a roof?"

The ladies turned to see a man with brown hair and glasses. He was rather scrawny, but still somehow managed to look like a dangerous bad ass.

"That wasn't his fault!" Harley defended. "I messed up."

"Right...whatever," the man shrugged.

Another man stood next to him. He was skinny, but not as much as the first man; he had light hair and a beard. "I know you," he told the other man. "Hartley Rathaway - the Pied Piper."

Hartley nodded curtly. "And you're Mark Mardon - the Weather Wizard."

"That I am. And you...you're Peekaboo." Mark pointed to a woman with frizzy black hair pulled into a bun on top of her head. She was wearing a blue shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket.

"You can call me Shawna," she said. "What are we doing here?"

"Beats me," Mark shrugged. "I was drugged or something."

"There was a lady with a flashy...thing." The group turned to see a burly man with huge muscles and long hair.

"Vertigo!" the red headed woman grinned. "Long time no see, lover."

"Cupid," Vertigo responsed shortly.

"This is bullshit. I'm going home." The woman with long dark hair - purple tips on the end - stormed off, searching for a way off the roof.

She was wearing a hooded dress with a techno-space ship vibe going on. Her face was sheilded by a starry mask.

The woman marched forward, fully intending to not associate with anyone else on the roof. But before she could find a way to leave, a woman with long, curly brown hair stepped into front of her. She wore a leather jacket and tight jeans. It was - gasp! - the woman with the flashy thing.

"You're not going anywhere, Mikky," she said, aiming a gun at the woman trying to leave. The other woman stared at her, suspicious.

"How the hell do you know my name? No one knows my name! Only my alias, Princess Galaxy!" Mikky glared at her.

"I know all you're names," the woman, whom - you must've guessed by now - was Lisa.

"And you are?"

"Lisa Snart. Now, I've got a proposition for you all."

"Not interested," Mikky said.

"Yeah, why should we listen to anything you have to say?" Hartley agreed. "You kidnapped us."

Lisa looked at Mark and Shawna, some kind of fed up look in her eyes. "My brother once helped you escape from prison. You owe him one."

"So, what? Cold couldn't be bothered to ask for the favor himself?" Mark snorted. "He had to send his little sister to do his dirty work?"

"No," Lisa said. "He's dead."

"So go cry yourself a river," Mikky snapped. "Stop wasting my time!" She tried to move past Lisa again, but the angsty woman slammed her to the ground. Mikky jumped back up in an instant, grabbing Lisa by the hair and throwing her to the ground; but as she went down, Lisa grabbed Mikky's arm and brought her down with her. Mikky landed on top of Lisa. They glared at each other.

"I ship it," Cupid whispered to Harley. The insane woman let out a giddy giggle.

"What would we call it?" Harley asked, managing to sound sane enough for a moment.

"Misa?" Ivy suggested. "Likky?"

"No," Cupid said. "Princess Glider."

"Ooh!" Harley cooed.

"Alright, that's not bad," Ivy nodded.

Lisa shoved Mikky off of her and stood up.

Vertigo looked at them and sighed, not in the mood to deal with the young people's shit. "She has a point. Those two owe you one," he nodded at Mark and Shawna, "but why should the rest of us help you?"

"What's in it for us?" Ivy added.

"I just broke you all out of prison," Lisa pointed out. "You don't help me, I'll take you back...or kill you. Whatever comes first."

"Awe, this isn't like that Suicide Squad thing is it?" Harley pouted.

"No one knows what that is, dear," Ivy told her.

"I'm pretty sure no one on this roof wants to go back to prison," Hartley said, ignoring the two women.

"And I'm guessing most of us enjoy killing people," Vertigo said.

Cupid shrugged. "Whatever. I'm in."

"Eh, I got a few hours to kill," Harley said, her Boston accent extremely thick with that sentence.

"I suppose," Ivy sighed. "As long as you keep your word. Or I'll have to bury you alive."

Mikky rolled her eyes."And I guess I'm supposed to give into peer pressure because everyone else is joining in?"

Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to do just that. The woman just glared back at them. "I'm not some pathetic loser who follows people because I can't make my own decisions! I'm a grown ass woman! I could kill you all right now!"

"Then why haven't you?" Lisa asked.

"Don't tempt me," Mikky growled.

"You can...but you haven't."

"Keep pissing me off and will."

"Whatever. I guess I'll just take you back to prison then..."

"Take me wherever you want. I can just walk out whenever I want."

"Because you can manipulate time and space?"

"So you did your homework. Big whoop."

Lisa got a dark look on her face, like she was planning something truly evil, something only the devil would dare come up with. Her words didn't make sense to anyone else on the roof, but it seemed to strike a nerve with Mikky.

"You don't help me, I'll make sure you never see her again."

"...what? How the fuck did you -"

"Like you said. I did my homework."

Mikky grumbled a few curses under her breath. "Fine! Whatever, I'll help you. Bitch."

Lisa smirked. "I'll lead the way."

Lisa lead the team onto the time ship, where Rip was still zip tied.

"Who's this?" Mark asked.

"He's the douchebag that killed my brother," Lisa said. "A time master or something."

Mikky snorted and looked at Rip, unimpressed. "You're a time master? Well I'm the master of time and space!"

Rip rolled his eyes at this statement.

"What?!" Mikky yelled. "Got a problem with me, bitch?! I will end you!"

"Harley Quinn," Harley smirked at him. "Nice to meetcha!" Then she looked at Mikky. "Ooh! I love your perfume! What is that? The scent of death?"

"Yes," Mikky said seriously.

"So if you got him why do you need us?" Shawna asked.

"His team," Lisa said. "They're called the Legends. They need to die."

Epic music

Central City

2017

Rachel yawned, stretching as far as her arms would reach so that she may relieve her body of the tension that came with sleep. Then, she hunched over and groaned. She was use to getting cuts and bruises, as she was a very sporty person...but after last night she could hardly move.

That's why the Flash said not to get involved, I guess, Rachel thought to herself. Oh well.

She got up and stretched once more, realizing she was still in her battle suit - a red hoodie, tight jeans, black netted gloves, and dark brown boots. She even still wore her mask - a little piece of plastic, one side black, the other red and gold. In her hand she held a small red grenade - not pulled obviously. (She must've have fallen asleep with it in her hands.) Rachel chuckled at herself and placed the grenade on her nightstand.

You see, Rachel and her roommate - Cat - were what some people called "vigilantees." By day they worked as a waitress and college student respectively. (Cat being the waitress and Rachel being the student, though at the moment she was on winter break.)

But at night...well let's just say night was when the fun began. They'd sneak out, dressed up in their hero costumes, as the Red Grenade (Rachel) and Amethyst. (Cat)

Sure, they were amatures, and the Flash often tried to keep them out of fights, claiming he wanted to protect them (though the girls knew he meant he didn't want them getting in the way, as they usually did.) but what's life without a little risk, eh?

Rachel took her mask off and quickly changed into a yellow tank top and shorts. She brushed her dirty blonde hair back into a pony tail and put her glasses on before going down stairs.

Cat was already there, in the bathroom, using her abilities to heal a nasty cut on her arm. She was wearing a black shirt, black yoga pants, and tennis shoes. On the sink lay her super suit - a purple and black shirt, a black leather jacket, purple leather pants, black boots, and a purple and black mask. (She must've just taken it off.)

"Ouch," Rachel said. "You get that in the fight last night?"

"Nope," Cat said, her Welsh accent coming in thick. "Got this falling down the stairs this morning."

"Child!" Rachel said, horrified. Her roommate was honestly the clumsiest person she knew; it was really quite worrisome.

"What?" Cat said. "I'm fine, honestly. I'm use to it."

"You need to be more careful," Rachel told her, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah...Do you want food?"

Rachel wasn't ready to drop the subject. Cat had always been clumsy, but since becoming a meta human she had grown even more careless, always saying, "What's the point of being careful if I can heal myself in five seconds?" It was really starting to worry Rachel, and she didn't want to let it go just yet, but she agreed to get food with her friend anyway. They hadn't gotten to eat anything before crashing the night before, so Rachel was starving; however, she made a mental note to talk to Cat about her carelessness later.

Cat finished brushing her short dark hair, and they headed out. Little did they know their world was about to change forever...again.

Gotham City

2016

Somewhere in the most dangerous city, across the street from the most dangerous preschool in the world, stood a girl, around eighteen years of age, with long dark brown hair. She wore a pink and white sweater, white and pink yoga pants, pink combat boots, and fancy white glove...things. Her nails were done up all pink with white tips. The girl stripped her red glasses from her face, replacing them with a bubblegum pink mask a moment later...basically she was wearing a shit ton of pink.

The girl's name was Fizz - or at least that's what her code name was. Her real name was Emilia...but she couldn't let anyone know that. Better safe than sorry, especially with what she was about to do.

Five years ago, her family was murdered by a woman who went by the code name Princess Galaxy. And tonight, she was going to make the villian pay for what she'd done. The police had arrested her, sent her to Arkham Asylum, but not for the murder of her family. They sent her there because she threatened to slaughter Batman. Only when Gotham's hero was threatened did they do anything remotely helpful.

So, Emilia decided to take matters into her own hands.

She watched, as the school bell rang, and all the little kids, escorted by the teachers, ran out to greet their parents.

Among the teachers was a young woman, age twenty four, with short black hair and blue eyes - Elsie Lee. From watching her for five years, Emilia knew this woman had only been teaching at Gotham Preschool for a year, as she was fresh out of college.

Gotham was the only place that would, in Elsie's own words, "accept such a horrible abomination, such as myself." Most places wouldn't hire the woman, as she was a lowly lesbian in a largely homophobic world. But she rather liked the challenge of teaching the children of Gotham, especially considering the rest of the world had already given up on anyone living in the wretched city, what with the crime rates so high. Clearly anyone who resided in such a place was doomed to a life of crime.

So the woman, in all her hero complex glory, decided to move to Gotham and teach, out of spite for every judgemental prick in the world, to prove them wrong.

Which made Emilia wonder how someone like her could end up with someone like Princess Galaxy - aka Mikky Wiley. PG was a ruthless killer, a sociopath who's top priority was making sure others suffered at her hand.

This woman seemed like the polar opposite. A fluffy bunny compared to PG. Which was why it would be so easy to take her out...

Temproal Zone

Waverider

Sara stared at the woman in front of her. Amaya had just gone on a twenty minute rant about a time traveling murderer. She even tried attacking the team - mostly Mick. (She blamed him for Rex Tyler's death, seeing as how he was the only fellon on the team.) Sara had managed to knock her out and trap her in the brig, before she severly hurt anyone.

Now, the captain of the Waverider was standing on the other side of the invisible door, listening to Amaya's story in disbelief.

"...his last words were time traveler," Amaya was saying. "His killer was a time traveler."

"Look," Sara said. "No one on this ship would kill anyone in cold blood. Not even Mick. We've been prosuing someone, another time traveler who kidnapped our former captain. Maybe they have something to do with Rex's death."

"Perhaps," Amaya said. "But how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I guess you don't," Sara shrugged. "Guess you'll just have to trust me."

Amaya looked skeptical for a moment. "I suppose you did save the JSA, if you can help me bring Rex's killer to justice, then I suppose I don't have a choice."

"Good," Sara said. She slid her hand on the scanner, letting Amaya out. "We were about to contact the suspect, when you attacked...sorry for knocking you out by the way."

Sara and Amaya walked back into the bridge, Sara moving to sit in the captain's chair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Nate stuttered. "What is she doing out here?"

"We're going to help here," Sara said.

"Help the lady who attacked us?" Jax asked. "Are you crazy?" He looked at Amaya. "No offense."

"None taken," Amaya shrugged. "It was wrong of me to assume the worst of you. I hope you will all accept my apologies."

The team shrugged, mutters of "It's cool." and "Whatever," going around the room. Except Mick. He huffed, very annoyed.

"You want us to forgive you for speaking on our ship, swooping down from the ceiling, and attacking us like a ninja?" he scoffed.

"Ninjas aren't real, you idiot," Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Tell that to Chuck Norris," Mick said, much irritation in his voice.

"Who the hell is Chuck Norris??"

"Oh and I'm the idiot," Mick grumbled to Sara.

"You honestly think there's a hidden island somewhere training people in the art of combat?!" Amaya said, flabbergasted by the man's stupidity.

"Hate to break it to you Amaya," Sara said, "But I'm basically a ninja."

Mick pointed at her, the way people pointed at other people who have just made their point for them.

Amaya rolled her eyes and sat in one of the time jump chairs, clearly salty about losing the argument.

Mick shrugged, not really giving a shit, before sitting down as well. The rest of the team just stayed quiet, not wanting to prolong the argument.

Sara quickly moved on. "Gideon, can you get in contact with whoever is Chronos's ship?"

"Of course, Captain," the AI said. "But we have a bigger problem, at the moment."

Sara groaned. "What is it this time?"

"It appears a group of meta humans from 2017 have somehow managed to get themselves stuck in 1845 California, causing a series of time anomalies."

"Ugh! Okay. Fine, plot a course."

"What about Rex's killer?" Amaya asked.

"We'll look for them along the way," Sara promised. "Everyone strap in."

Everyone did as they were instructed, even Amaya, and the Waverider took off.

Mick stared at the statue in front of them, frowning suspiciously. Something was...off. They were at the location of the last time anomaly - a museum in San Francisco, 1845. Everything looked normal enough. There were your basic, boring museum stuff - history lessons, pictures, artifacts...but there was one out of place item right in the center of the entrance room - a sculpture of a museum security guard.

"It's...gold," Sara said.

"...Gold?" Mick asked, looking like the word struck a nerve for some reason.

"Yeah...don't steal it!"

"Why do you always assume I'm gonna steal something?"

"Because if you're not stealing you're setting shit on fire!"

"So?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, I guess we know what the anomaly is," Ray said, staring at the golden figure.

"Yeah," Nate nodded. "This is three years before the Gold Rush. Gold should not be a thing right now, especially in California."

"Who do you think did it? I mean...does anyone know of a time traveling meta, who likes leaving statues behind?"

"It's not a statue," Mick said, realizing something. "It's a dead guy."

Nate blinked. "Wait...what?"

Mick ignored him and turned around, when he heard footsteps echoing in the entrance behind the team. Everyone else turned, following his example.

Behind them stood a woman with long brown hair and a gun similar to Mick's. She was aiming the gun right at Mick's chest.

"Lisa," he grunted.

"Mick," she retorted.

"...I'm confused," Nate whimpered to Ray.

"Snart's little sister," Mick explained vaguely.

"Oh. Okay...and why is she aiming a gun at you?"

"Probably because we got her brother killed...well Rip did anyway."

Lisa glared at the Legends. She was completely out numbered, but didn't look any less dangerous.

"How can you stay with them?" she asked. "Len was supposed to be your friend. You're not supposed to hang out with the people who killed your friend!"

"Okay," Sara huffed. "We didn't kill him! He blew up in the oculis!"

"Shut up, bitch!" Lisa aimed her gun at the assassin.

"You gonna make me?"

"You killed a guy," Mick pointed out before Lisa could reply to Sara.

"I've killed twenty," Lisa said.

"You can't kill people," Mick told her.

"Did you hear what I just said? I killed twenty people already!" Lisa huffed.

"No. I mean, he didn't want you to be like this."

"Don't pretend to be sentimental now. You chose to stay with the team that killed him! You think he'd want that?!"

"Well...guess we'll never find out."

"Guess not."

Lisa shot her gun. Mick quickly whipped his own weapon out, firing back. Two streams clashed together, one of fire and one of golden light. The other Legends cringed back, the light being much too bright.

And because the author is an evil bitch, she left you hanging here until the next chapter, in spite of your many protests.


	5. Episode Five: Pixel

**_A/N: The character Clarity belongs to my friend Sparkle123tt. If you get the chance you should check out her stories. They're pretty amazing._**

The two streams of fire and golden light collided with each other, pushing against the opposing stream, like an odd game of tug of war. One minute the fire stream had the upper hand, and the next the Golden light was winning. It was very hard to follow.

"Should we...help?" Jax asked hesitantly. But before any of the other Legends could reply, a female voice with a thick Boston accept rang out through the room.

"What's that? I should kill everyone and escape?" The voice brought the Legends' attention over to Harley Quinn, who was leaning in the doorway of the Egyptian exhibit. She pointed at her head, when she seen she had the Legends' attention. "Sorry. Voices."

The Legends stared at her. She laughed.

"I'm just kidding," she told them. "That's not what they really said."

Sara took her batons from her pockets, twirling them around, slamming them together to form her bō staff. A green skinned woman came to stand next to Harley. From the Roman/Greek exhibition two men stepped into the light; from the Mesopotamian exhibit came three more women; and from the top of the stairs was stood a burly man.

Sara and Ray recognized two of them as Vertigo and Cupid, two villians taken down by the Green Arrow; and Stein recognized Peekaboo, the Weather Wizard, and Pied Piper, but no one had any ideas as to who the other three women were.

"I don't care what happens in this fight," Mikky said. "But the blonde one is mine!"

"Fair enough," Cupid shrugged. She withdrew an arrow and knotched it on her bow, aiming it back and forth between the Legends. "Then...eenie...meanie...miney...I pick you." Cupid shot her arrow at Nate's heart.

The historian flinched, honestly expecting to die. However, something...unexpected happened. He felt the arrow bounce right off his chest, not even piercing his skin. When he opened his eyes, he saw the arrow on the ground, crushed like a soda can.

"What...the hell happened to you?" Jax asked, in utter shock. Nate frowned, confused. He looked down at his hands and gasped. Instead of his normal caucasian skin, there was a strange silver metal. Steel. He was made entirely out of steel.

"Whoa..." Nate muttered.

"That was...disappointing," Cupid frowned. "I was expecting more death."

"Ah well," Mikky shrugged. "Guess we gotta get close and personal." She flicked out her halberd, charging at Sara.

The White Canary retaliated with a quick, swift movement, swinging her bō staff around to block Mikky's attack.

Ray, who had somehow managed to quickly put on the Atom suit while he was off camera, flew into the air. Ivy raised her hands, causing thick, green vines to break through the floor. The vines wrapped around Ray's leg and threw him across the room and into the Mesopotamian exhibit, breaking several artifacts in the process.

Nate gasped. "Those were priceless artifacts!" His inner historian could not help put to feel personally attacked. He charged the green skinned woman. She raised her hands, causing the vines to raise him in the air by the toes.

"Hey!" Nate complained. He began punching his way through the vines.

Mark stepped forward, using his abilities to control the wind outside, busting the windows. A tiny tornado swooped in, destroying many more artifacts. Amaya pressed her hand to her amulet, summoning the power of a hawk. She charged Mark. They began punching and kicking each other.

Harley charged into battle with Mikky and Sara, while Cupid and Peekaboo ran into the Mesopotamian exhibit to hunt Ray down.

Sara blocked Mikky's halberd, tossing her back with all her might. She just had time to duck, as Harley swung a massive hammer at her head; she kicked the insane woman in the gut. Mikky came around again, swiping her halberd at the assassin's feet. Sara fell, but quickly jumped back up. The fight began moving towards the Egyptian exhibit, the women disappearing down the hall.

Ivy's vines and Mark's tornado were busy tearing up the museum and tossing Nate around. Amaya threw a punch at Mark, but he managed to twist her arm behind her back and hold her there. She struggled against his hold. He pressed a pressure point on her neck, knocking her out cold.

"We need to merge!" Jax told Stein.

"Are you crazy?" Stein scoffed. "If we merge now, we could destroy the entire museum!"

"Uh...are you not paying attention to what they're doing!?" Jax rolled his eyes, gesturing at the villains.

"...Fair point."

The two men clasped their hands together; fire formed around them, dispersing a moment later, revealing their merged form of Firestorm! They flew into the air, blasting nuclear blasts at the villains, destroying most of the entrance hall. This caused the tornado to disappear, and the vines to drop Nate, as Mark and Ivy turned their attention to Firestorm. A moment later, Vertigo and Hartley stepped in, knocking Firestorm out of the air with an ear piercing screech and a wave of dizziness.

Ivy caused a vine to throw them into the wall, making them seperate. Vertigo made sure they didn't get up again with two large waves of dizziness. Nate ran up and punched Ivy while she was preoccupied, knocking her out, not knowing his own strength yet.

"Oops...sorry!" he told her unconscious form. Then he was immediately attacked by a gust of wind and vertigo. "Aaah!" He fell over, his skin going back to normal. Nate tried to stand, but to no avail. He was much to dizzy to do anything useful. Hartley ran over and shook Ivy awake. They needed her for what came next...

Mick and Lisa were still going back and forth, their streams, fighting for dominance. Each was determined to win. Over the years, the two had gotten into many arguments, in which both refused to back down, and Leonard would simply sit back and watch. This was one of those times... Only before neither of them would actually physically harm the other. This time...Lisa was very intent on harming, and possibly killing, Mick.

After a moment, Lisa got the upper hand, blasting Mick back, sending him flying into the back wall, leaving him disoriented.

In the Mesopotamian exhibit, Cupid rapidly fired arrows at the Atom. He shrank down to teenie size to hide. Shawna teleported all around the exhibit, searching for Ray. But of course she didn't find him, because he was sitting on the case of an artifact like a clever, tiny man. Cupid shot her arrows randomly, hopping she'd hit something.

Shawna appeared back in the main room next to Cupid. "Where the hell is he?!"

Ray grinned to himself and flew behind them. He grew back to normal size. "Hello, ladies!"

They turned around, only to be knocked out with a blue energy blast. "Huh," Ray muttered to himself. "Well, that was easy." He ran back to the entrance hall to help the others.

In the Egyptian exhibition, Sara, Harley, and Mikky were busy knocking artifacts over and slamming each other into the walls and glass cases.

"Gotta admit. This is kind of hot," Mikky said, pointing her halberd at Sara's chest. "You know what's hotter? Your guts spilled on floor."

"Hm, cute," Sara said. "But I've already done the dying thing. Not a fan."

She whacked Mikky in the side with her bō staff, making her stumble. Sara broke the staff into her batons, repeatedly whacking the villian.

Harley snuck up from behind her, hitting the assassin in the back with her hammer. Sara fell to the floor, getting knocked out when Mikky kicked her in the face.

"Ivy, you ready yet?" Mikky said into her coms.

"Almost. We just need the Atom. Cupid and Peekaboo lost him -- ah damn! There he is!"

"Let's go, psycho!" Mikky told Harley, running back to the entrance hall, dragging the unconscious assassin behind her.

Back in the entrance hall, all the villains were attacking the Atom. It didn't take long to knock him out, but it was a pain, because he kept blasting blue rays at them and shrinking down to a tiny, toy like size. But, when Mikky and Harley came back with Sara, time seemed to slow down significantly. (This was Mikky using her abilities.) It was like trying to move through butter...but it was enough for Lisa to smack Ray with the butt of her gun, knocking him unconscious.

The villains quickly turned to leave, after locking all the windows and doors, blocking any means of escape. Vertigo carried the unconscious forms of Cupid and Peekaboo out of the museum. Ivy raised her hands as the rest of the villains left, making her vines entrap the Legends one by one. The plants emitted thick, green gas, making the Legends gasp for air. Poison. (Well they didn't call her Poison Ivy for nothing.)

The Legends were thrown into fits of coughs and gags, as the villains slammed the museum's front door shut, officially trapping the time traveling heroes.

Exciting music

Three hours earlier, Central City

2017

Rachel and Cat were just sitting down at Jitters, mugs of coffee in their hands, when the barista turned on the television.

It was playing the news, as pure usually. (Honestly did these people get any other channels?) On the tv, a news reporter was talking about Central City's latest attack. Images flickered across the screen, as the reporter spoke, showing the Flash fighting a meta with super strength.

Cat and Rachel exchanged looks. They ran out to the car, opening a bag that lay in the back seat, revealing their super suits.

They arrived at the battle field twenty minutes later, decked out in their super suits.

The Flash was running back and forth, trying to stop the evil meta frown hurting people. The meta threw him back; the Flash landed right in front of the two girls.

Cat waved. "Hey, Flash. We're here to help."

The Flash looked up at her. He tried to hide his groan, but of course they heard it anyway. "Oh boy..." he muttered.

He stood up, about to tell them they should go home, when the meta came charging at them. Rachel held up her grenade, exploding the ground beneath the meta's feet. This sent him flying into the air.

"What the hell was that?" the Flash scolded. "You can't explode things here! There's civilians!"

Rachel looked over at a family of four on the sidewalk. "They're fine," she told the Flash. "It was just the road. Chill."

"Don't tell me to - "

He stopped abruptly, listening to something through his coms, before groaning again. "We'll talk about this later. Go home." With that, he sped off.

"Go home," Cat scoffed. "Like hell."

"Let's go!" Rachel nodded, and the two girls ran after the Flash.

Sara woke up, gasping for air, only to choke on green gas. Her team was struggling against the hold of prickly vines, arguing once more.

"Stop," Sara croaked. "Save your breath."

Immediately, the fighting ceased. Sara managed to wiggle her arms free and grab her knife. She began cutting through the vines, allowing her team to move more freely...but they were still trapped in a museum full of toxic air.

Sara looked around frantically, before running to a window, trying to bust it open with hard kicks. But it was no use. It wasn't budging.

Sara fell to the ground a moment later, knowing she just might die again.

Well, she thought. At least I'm with my team this time...

Then, from the corner of her eye, Sara spotted something. A quick flash of pink lightening, teleporting all around the room, looking something like a computer glitch.

"Clarity..." Sara muttered.

Clarity was an old friend. She was one of the orginal Legends and had helped them destroy Vandal Savage. But she, Kendra, and Carter had left the Waverider soon after that for their own personal reasons.

Sara didn't bother asking how Clarity got here on her own. (Or why her lightening was pink, when the last time the women had seen each other Clarity's lightening was blue.) In fact, the thought didn't cross her mind until several hours later, because she was so woozy from the poisonous air surrounding her.

One by one, the Legends disappeared, glitching away with the pink lightening. When it was Sara's turn, the assassin looked up at her old friend's bright pink eyes that were supposed to be blue.

"You're pink..." Sara muttered, before passing out.

Three hours earlier, Central City

2017

The Flash had managed to abrehend the meta human, with a little help from the Red Grenade and Amethyst. Once they had sent him off to Iron Heights, the Flash sighed.

He turned to the girls. "Look, I appreciate the help and all...but this is dangerous. You need training. You can't just go out and start punching bad guys. You have to know what you're doing."

"Excellent idea," Rachel said. "Why don't you train us?"

"I...what?" The Flash blinked, clearly not expecting this.

"Yeah, I mean...why not?" Rachel shrugged. "You were the first meta hero here. And you trained Kid Flash, so why not us too?"

The Flash stuttered. "I, uh..."

"I'm not hearing a no!" Cat sang.

"I'm not saying yes!" the Flash told her.

"We're just going to keep coming out to fight," Rachel said. "You know we will. So, if you want us to be safe and do it right, you'll train us."

"Ugh! Fine!" The Flash gave in.

The girls grinned, quite pleased with themselves. The Flash huffed. Why did he always get stuck with the newbies? He wasn't a very good trainer!

From across the street, a swirling blue portal opened up - a breech to another dimension. A woman stepped out from the breech, and the portal closed behind her.

She had brown hair and abnormal glowing pink eyes. The woman was wearing a silver and pink skirt, a pink tank top, and pink combat boots. There was a determined look in her eyes. Clearly, she was a woman on a mission.

"Glitch?" the Flash frowned. Of course, he knew the woman's real name as well - Clarity Springs - but he didn't want to out her in front of Rachel and Cat. It was best no one knew anyone's real name.

"That's what I'm called here on you're earth," Clarity told the Flash. "On my earth I'm called Pixel."

"What are you doing here?" Cat frowned.

"I need help," Pixel said. "Specifically, your help."

"So, let me get this straight," Cisco said back at Star Labs. He pointed at the Red Grenade and Amethyst, speaking to Barry. "You agreed to train these two. And then she - " he pointed at Pixel. "- just randomly shows up demanding a time machine?"

"Yes," the Flash sighed. "For the millionth time..."

Cisco shrugged. "Just trying to wrap my head around this." He looked at Pixel. "What do you need a time machine for anyway? And why us? Why not just ask the us from your universe?"

"The Vibe and Flash from my universe are dead," Pixel told them. "I've come here in hopes of reversing time back on my Earth. To fix things, make them how they're supposed to be."

"How are they suppose to be?" Rachel asked. Pixel looked at her seriously. "Not like this."

"What happens on your earth?" Barry asked. "How do we...die?"

"After Lisa Snart finds out about her brothers death, she slaughters everyone like animals," Pixel told him, her voice cracking a little.

Cisco and the Flash exchanged looks with each other.

"Uh...oh..."

"What?" Pixel frowned.

"The Lisa Snart of this world just found out the Leonard Snart of this world is dead," Cisco said.

"You don't think she's planning the same thing as Pixel's Lisa?" the Flash asked.

"I don't know..." Cisco shook his head. "She seemed pretty pissed when she left..."

"She hasn't done anything criminalish in awhile..."

"On my earth, she kills the Legends in 1845," Pixel said. "We should probably find the Legends and warn them."

"Good plan."

The Flash grabbed her hand. "Hold on." She grabbed hold of him tightly and they began running back in time.

1845, California

Barry and Clarity had run all around California. They'd checked everywhere, but the Legends were no where to be seen. It wasn't until three hours later that they found they Waverider parked across the street from a museum.

"They've gotta be in there," Clarity nodded at the museum. Barry nodded and ran them across the street. He tried to open the door, but it was jammed.

Clarity pressed her face against the glass, but couldn't see anything beyond green gas. She gasped. "I'm going in!"

"How?" Barry asked. "The doors locked and I don't think I can phase two people through."

"I can...kind of teleport," Clarity explained.

"Oh!" Barry said. "Like the Clarity from this Earth. She calls it glitching."

"That would explain the code name," Clarity nodded. "Okay. I'm going in."

She closed her eyes and disappeared, pink lightening surrounding her as she did so. A few seconds later, she glitched outside again with Mick Rory.

"They're all dying in there!" Pixel said urgently. "Run them back to the Waverider and tell Gideon to help them! I'm going back for the others."

Barry nodded, as Pixel glitched back inside. He grabbed Mick and ran him to the Waverider's medbay. "Gideon! The Legends need help!" He put Mick in one of the medbay chairs, before running back to the museum.

Pixel and the Flash continued this routine, with Jax, Stein, Ray, and two people Barry didn't know. Clarity glitched them outside, and Barry ran them across the street. Luckily, Gideon healed the team pretty quickly, so there was always a free medical chair when Barry returned with the next Legend.

"What happened to you guys?" Barry asked, as he ran into the Waverider with the woman he didn't know.

"Lisa Snart," Ray said. "She has a team now."

"Yeah," Jax nodded. "And they tried to kill us."

"...Damn," Barry said, not knowing what to say. Most people on the ship were use to almost dying anyway.

"I gotta go back for Sara." Barry ran out again.

Clarity was holding Sara outside the museum. Pixel sighed. "That's the last of them."

"Great," Barry said, taking Sara from her. He ran her back to the time ship, placing her in the medbay. Clarity glitched into the bridge and sat in one of the time jump chairs, warn out from using her abilities so much.

The Legends were scattered around the room, laying on the floor or leaning against the wall. Everyone was exhausted. Almost dying really took a lot out of a person.

While they waited for Sara to heal up, the Legends and Pixel exchanged stories. Pixel told them about the Lisa from her earth, how she'd killed all the heroes of Central City and Star City, along with all the Legends. Clarity was the only one to escape her wrath, before the grieving woman took her own life.

"You're telling me Lisa killed everyone on your earth and then killed herself?" Mick said. There was something in the tone of his voice, maybe worry. But it was hard to detect, because he hid it behind his usual 'I don't give a shit' tone.

Clarity nodded slowly, looking around the room awkwardly. "Your Lisa's probably going to try the same thing."

"Hm." He took a sip of the beer he had in his hand.

"Why did she attack us then?" Nate asked, gesturing at himself and Amaya. "We weren't there when Leonard Snart died."

"Probably because you were at the museum with the Legends," Clarity shrugged.

"I was only there to see justice brought to Rex Tyler's killer!" Amaya protested.

Clarity shrugged. "That doesn't matter. If she's anything like the Lisa on my Earth, she wants you all dead...besides, Rex's killer is dead, I'm sure."

"...Who was it?" Amaya asked, emotion showing on her face.

"He went by Eabard Thawne, I think."

"Oh man!" Barry whined. "I thought we got rid of that guy!"

"Golden Glider did," Clarity shrugged, not really interested in the conversation anymore.

There was a long silence, in which everyone let the news sink in. Amaya felt like she was drowning. She never wanted Rex's killer to die. She just wanted to arrest him, lock him away for a long time. The Legends tried to process the fact that there was an angsty woman trying to kill them. After all it was sort of their fault Leonard was dead. It wasn't like they could stop her, not when she was just acting out of grief.

"Look, I know you're not my friends," Clarity said. "Not really anyway...but I don't want your world to suffer the same fate mine did."

"You're going to help us?" Ray asked. Clarity nodded.

"I...gotta get back to Star Labs," Barry said solemnly. "Good luck guys..." He ran out of the time ship and back to the future.

"What now?" Jax asked. Clarity sighed. She looked down the hall, spotting Sara, who had just recovered from the medbay.

"Catch your captain up," she said. "I need to think." Before anyone could say anything, Clarity glitched into the Waverider's computer system.

Central City, two weeks later

2017

Rachel and Cat had been training with the Flash for two weeks, and he still hadn't told them who he was. Which Rachel found rather rude. It was only customary that the students knew who their teacher was, right?

Cat and Rachel walked into Star Labs, discussing the details of their training. The Flash was waiting for them in the training room, looking eager to be somewhere else. He usually looked like that whenever they trained. The girls had always assumed it was just a speedster thing, wanting to keep moving and all that.

"Hey, Flashy!" Rachel greeted.

"...Please, don't call me that," the Flash replied.

"Well, it would be easier to greet you if I knew your real name," she reasoned.

"Yeah...um...no."

"Oh, come on!" Cat sighed. "It's been two weeks! We told you our names!"

"I...didn't ask you to tell me that," the Flash reminded them. "Can we just get to work?"

"Got somewhere to be, Flashy?" Rachel smirked. The Flash groaned.

"Just...explode something or...something."

Rachel shrugged, taking her grenade from her pocket. She held it high in the air, focusing on the targets laid out in front of her. One by one the targets exploded into tiny pieces.

"Whoa," Wally muttered, walking in the room in his Kid Flash suit. "That was...wow."

"Yup," Cat nodded. "Meanwhile, I have boring healing powers."

"Boring?!" Rachel scoffed. "I seen you heal a man who was beheaded last week!"

"Eh." Cat shrugged. "You can take down villains easier by exploding them."

"Yeah, or kill them," Rachel said. "And I can barely control my powers. I exploded the lamp in our living room last night. The only way I can keep them in control is by challenging my energy through an actual grenade. Seriously. If I drop this thing we could all probably die."

"Okay...uh...how about you not...do that," Barry said.

"Agreed," Wally nodded. "Exploding does not sound fun."

The girls laughed lightly. HR came on the coms just then.

"Hello! Gang, please come to the cortex. Gang, please come to the cortex. There is a...uh...issue."

Barry sighed. "I guess we better go see what he wants."

"Yup," Wally nodded.

Kid Flash and Flash ran out of the room. Rachel and Cat exchanged looks before following.


	6. Episode Six: Escape!

Team Flash walked into the cortex, everyone a little frustrated. It was hard to tell when there was an actual emergency with HR, as his definition of emergency was, "We're out of coffee!"

"Okay, what happened? What did you do?" Cisco asked, as he followed Caitlin into the room.

"Why would you assume I did something?" HR asked, looking rather hurt at the comment.

"Because -" Cisco started, but stopped short. He shook his head and sighed. "Never mind. What's wrong?"

"Oh! Right!" HR picked up his drum sticks, which had been laying on the computer desk a moment before. He pointed one of them at the monitor on the wall. "That!"

The screen showed an image of a young woman, standing just outside the door of Star Labs. The woman had long, dirty blonde hair, but she wore a pink mask, so they couldn't see her face. She looked around, as if she were afraid she was being watched, before simply grabbing the door handle and walking into the laboratory...They really needed to invest in some security...

"...Who is that?!" Cisco frowned.

"Never seen her before," Caitlin shrugged.

"We should probably stop her," Wally pointed out. "She doesn't look too friendly."

"Good plan," Barry nodded. He and Wally zipped out of the cortex, making papers fly in the air.

"Ugh!" Cisco complained. "Could you guys please not make a mess when you run off to save the day? Okay, thank you!"

He held out his hand, making a breach for himself and the others in order to get to the battle faster. Cat jumped through first, followed by Rachel, Caitlin, and HR. Cisco went through last.

the Waverider

The Legends were soaring through the temporal zone. It had been several weeks, since Lisa and her group of villainous scum had last attacked them. They'd taken care of six aberrations without a peep out of the other time traveling team.

Sara was beginning to worry. In her experience, it was never a good thing if you're enemy stayed quiet for so long. It usually meant they were planning something big. She asked Mick if he knew what Lisa might be plotting, but he wasn't very useful, as he was very drunk at the time and avoided most of her questions.

The White Canary stood in front of her team, each of them looking exhausted, after their latest mission. ( Some idiot in converse marrying Queen Elizabeth. It had taken a while to take care of because the idiot kept arguing with some moron in a bow tie and an old dude. Very frustrating.)

"Look, everyone," Sara said, "I know you're tired, but Lisa and the others are still out there. We need a plan to take them down. Now, Mick, Clarity, you too are going to be my go to people here. Seeing as you - " She nodded at Clarity. "- come from a dimension in which this has already happened. And you -" She nodded at Mick. "-practically grew up with Lisa. So, the two of you put your heads together. Find out what her next move is."

"Got it, boss," Mick said, already drinking another beer. Clarity nodded curtly in her own response.

Sara pointed back and forth between Ray, the two halves of Firestorm, and Nate. "Ray, Jax, Martin, in the meantime I want you to train our new guy. It doesn't do anyone any good if you have powers and don't know how to use them."

"And what about me?" Amaya asked.

"You and I are going to the library to see if we can find out who killed Rex Tyler," Sara said, because the Legends still didn't know Thawne had already been taken care of.

Everyone walked off in different directions, ready to fulfill their tasks. Ray, Nate, and the two halves of Firestorm went to the cargo bay, ready to beat the crap out of each other, because that's what training meant for superheroes. Sara and Amaya left for the library; and Mick and Clarity simply sat in the time jump chairs, silently.

Several minutes of complete and utter silence ticked by, as the others got preoccupied with their own tasks. Clarity tapped her finger on the arm rest of the chair, waiting for Mick to say something first. But evidently, even on another earth entirely, he was as stubborn as a mule. She sighed and sat up. Clearly, she was going to have to force him to talk.

"So, any ideas on what Golden Glider is plotting?" she asked.

"Nope," Mick said, taking a long drink of his beer.

"Well, you're the one who knows this version of her," Clarity pointed out.

Mick didn't respond. He just kept sipping his beer, as if he couldn't care less. Like the fact that his best friend's little sister trying to murder him wasn't a big deal. Clarity glared at him, knowing better. Sure, he wasn't the same guy she knew back on her earth, but she could tell he was pretty damn close. It infuriated her that he thought she couldn't see through his air of indifference.

"I know you care more than you let on," she told him. "I know you're not exactly the Mick Rory I once knew, but you're just like him. I can tell you're feeling things, things you don't want to talk about...but you have to talk about them. Because I didn't come all this way just to watch everyone I care about die again!"

Mick stared at her for a good two minutes. He still didn't say anything. Clarity knew he was probably silently marveling at the fact that someone other than Leonard had ever actually cared about him. At least, that's what the Mick on her earth would be thinking.

She stood, looking at him defiantly. "I know you don't do feelings," she said. "But there's going to be a point where we'll have to talk Lisa out of something stupid. And I get the feeling you're the only one who's going to get through to her. So, maybe you should start letting yourself feel whatever it is your hiding behind those bottles of beer. Maybe if you do it can even save the lives of everyone on this ship. Besides..." She paused, turning to walk away. "It's not healthy to hide your emotions." With that she left the room, going to find Ray, Nate, and Firestorm.

In the cargo bay, the boys were just getting ready to start their first training lesson, when Clarity walked in.

"You injected me with Nazi serum?" Nate was saying.

"Which I redesigned to quintuple my own strength," Ray responded, "and transformed my skin into an alloy a hundred times stronger than steel."

"That's cool," Nate said. "Especially since my grandfather was called Commander Steel." He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "But what does that make me? Corporal Steel? Mr. Steel? Citizen Steel?"

"Who cares?" Jax said. "You got super powers now, dude!"

"Except, I don't know how to turn into steel in the first place," Nate pointed out.

"Well, that's why Sara told us to train you," Ray said. "We're gonna teach you."

Nate grinned. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Your powers manifested as a result of a heightened adrenal response," Ray explained.

"Basically," Jax added, "Cupid threatened you and you reacted."

Ray walked over to a crate and picked up his arm from his Atom suit. Putting it on, he said, "So, now, what we need to do is duplicate the conditions which caused you to, you know, steel on."

Stein blinked, realizing where this was going. "Oh, dear..." he muttered.

Clarity blinked, as she came to the same conclusion. "Uh, guys...I don't think..."

"Wait," Nate frowned. "So, you want to threaten me?"

Ray shrugged. "Not exactly..." He raised his arm, preparing to fire the blue energy from the tiny piece of the suit.

Clarity teleported herself in front of Nate, before he could do anything, however. (Clarity Springs. Always the most sensible Legend, even if she isn't at all a canon character. Much sadness.)

"Ray, this is a terrible idea!" she pointed out.

"Yes," Stein said. "I'm inclined to agree with Miss Springs. We could cause severe damage to the ship!"

"Well, yeah...but..." Jax and Ray shared a look. They were each trying to come up with an excuse that would justify their plan of action. (Shameful.)

"But nothing!" Clarity said. "Do you want to get yourselves killed?" She folded her arms over her chest, looking very much like a mother scolding her children.

"How else are we supposed to do it?" Ray asked, because he really didn't have any better ideas. (And he's supposed to be a genius. Pfft.)

Clarity thought about it for a moment. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything better either. So, she said, "Fine, but don't do it on the ship! Let Sara take you somewhere destruction won't matter."

"That's...actually a good idea," Jax noted. "Hadn't thought of that."

"Sensible, as always," Stein nodded. (Hey! That's what I said!)

"Wait...so is anyone gonna ask my opinion about all this?" Nate asked. Everyone ignored him and went to go find their captain. (Because no one cares about Nate Heywood's opinion.)

Sara and Amaya were in the library, searching through Gideon's files on her hard drive.

Amaya huffed in frustration. "There's nothing here!" she complained. "I thought your time machine was supposed to be helpful!"

"I'm sorry," Gideon said snootily. "I'll hurry this along, since it doesn't seem to be moving quickly enough for you. Would you like a fruity drink while you wait?"

Amaya blinked, opening and closing her mouth. She was clearly startled by the AI's sassiness. (I know I am!)

Sara just stood back and smirked. She was always amused by Gideon's attitude. "Look," the White Canary told Vixen. "Gideon is doing her best. Just try to relax."

"How can I rest, when Rex's killer is still out there?" Amaya asked, miserably.

"We're going to find them," Sara promised.

Amaya nodded, momentarily accepting the captain's words of wisdom. She was about to say something else, when the group from the cargo bay came in, requesting an abandoned time period for training. And since Sara was an oh so responsible captain she let them take the jump ship, after they determined the best location.

Chronos's ship

Lisa stood in front of her team, hands on her hips. She looked like she wanted to break something. Or hit someone. Probably both.

"What do you mean they're not dead?" she growled up at the ceiling, as Jerry the AI had just informed the team of the Legends being...not dead.

"Hm, that poison should have killed them instantly," Ivy said, huffing slightly, like a child.

"So what's plan B?" Mark asked.

Lisa stared at him.

"You do have a plan B right?" Mikky asked. "Please, tell me you're not wasting my time!"

"Of course I have another plan!" Lisa huffed.

Just then, Shawna and Harley walked into the the room.

"We have a problem," Shawna said.

Lisa turned on them, growling in annoyance. "What is it now?!"

"Rip Hunter," Shawna told her calmly. "He's escaped his bindings." (Ooh! Plot twist!)

"What?!" Lisa yelled.

"Vertigo, Cupid, and Hartley are chasing him down," Shawna told her.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" Lisa snapped at Harley.

The insane woman shrugged. "I got distracted," she said. "Those pesky voices in my head are very annoying!"

Lisa raised her hand to smack the other woman, but she stopped when Harley flinched. For whatever reason (and I'm sure you'll put it together, if you're smart) her expression softened a little. But only for a moment, as the angry expression returned after a second.

Golden Glider ran out of the room. However, she didn't get far, before the ship shuttered violently, sending her flying into the wall.

"Ack!" Mikky screeched, as she fell to the floor. "What the hell?!"

Moments earlier

Rip Hunter had secretly unbound himself, while the team had been busy attacking the Legends in California. (Sneaky little devil.)

When Harley Quinn came to watch over him, he knew it would be easy to make his escape. He didn't even have to distract her, because not long after she entered the room, she began muttering to herself.

Once the woman seemed buried far enough into her thoughts, Rip seized his opportunity to escape! He jumped up, pushing her down, and ran out of the room.

Rip continued down the hall. He knew most of the others would be in the ship's spare rooms, either sleeping or talking over their next plan to kill the Legends, so he made his way towards the ship's control room.

He made it about half way there, before he ran into Cupid, Vertigo, and Hartley. So close!

Cupid aimed an arrow at the time master's chest. "Don't move," she ordered.

Rip groaned and put his hands up. Vertigo folded his arms over his chest, looking even more threatening than he had before. "Did you honestly think that would work?" he asked.

"Actually, no," Rip said. "But worth a shot, eh?"

"Back into the holding room," Hartley ordered.

"Fine," Rip said. "But it's incredibly easy to get out of there. You really should use the brig."

The three villains exchanged looks. "What the hell is a brig?" Hartley asked.

Rip shrugged. "If you don't know...Well I think telling you would be a tad inconvenient for me, don't you?"

"You're trying to confuse us," Cupid realized.

"Perhaps," Rip said.

"It's not working," Vertigo said.

"Pity," Rip replied.

"Get moving," Hartley ordered.

"If you insist."

The time master turned, like he was actually going to do what they told him to, but like the sneaky son of a bitch he was, he turned around once more, pushing past the villains. Even though they knew he'd probably try something again, still didn't expect him to accomplish anything, considering he was outnumbered. Pfft. Losers.

Rip shoved Cupid into the wall and tripped Hartley, making him fall to the ground. And then, knowing he wouldn't be able to take Vertigo out, he ran!

Immediately, Rip felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. He stumbled down the hall, the room spinning like a merry-go-round at a circus. (I love circuses, don't you?)

Vertigo walked after the time master all big, buff, and scary like. Unfortunately, he must've been too dramatic about it, because Rip managed to make it to the control room.

He quickly did something to the controls, which made the ship lurch to the left. This caused Vertigo to fall over, giving Rip just enough time to charge toward the vessel's jumpship. (Well, probably not, but we're using television logic here, people!)

Rip buckled up inside the jumpship, and made his get away, time jumping out of there just in time before Chronos's ship crash landed out of the time stream. (Lucky break.)

 ** _A/N: So...yeah, that was shorter than the rest of the chapters and the ending was shitty, but it's been months since I've updated (unless you're reading on Fanfiction. You'll have no idea. Haha.) So...anyway. Hope you enjoyed. Have a decent rest of your day/night, toodles!_**


	7. Episode Seven: Backstories and Hypnosis

Previously on Lisa's Angst...

Rip has escaped Lisa's gang of villains. Firestorm and Ray have begun training Nate to be a super hero. Amaya and Sara are looking for Rex's killer, and Fizz has just attacked Star Labs. Let's see what happens next...

Gotham City

2017

When Commissioner Gordon spotted the man in a trench coat walking into GCPD, he knew he was screwed. Immediately, he stood up and hurried across the precinct, before the man could get too far into the building.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jim demanded.

"I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem," Rip told him.

"Clearly," Jim nodded. "The last time we seen each other, we agreed to never speak again." He paused a moment. "We should go somewhere more private."

"Agreed," Rip nodded.

"Follow me," Gordon said. He looked around the precinct, as if making sure no one was watching. Then, he walked around Rip and left the building, the Time Master following close behind him.

Central City

2017

The Flash and Kid Flash zipped around the girl in the pink, as Cisco and the others appeared from a breach at the end of the hall.

The girl - who was Fizz - raised her hands, forming water bubbles in her palms. "Where is she?" she demanded.

"Where is who?" Caitlin asked.

"I know she's here!" the girl shouted.

"Look, lady, we don't know who you're talking about," Cat said. "What's your name? Let us help you."

"No! Stop lying! I know she came in here!" Fizz thrust her hands outward, tossing a water ball at Amethyst. The water formed around her head, encasing it like a helmet and seeping into her lungs through her nose and mouth. Cat began to drown. Gasp!

Wally ran forward to help, but with the flick of her wrist, Fizz splashed water on the floor, causing the speedster to trip and fall. (Haha. That's embarrassing.)

"Stop," Flash said, stepping forward with a hand raised in an attempt to calm the young girl. "You don't want to do this."

Fizz glared at him. "You don't know what I want!"

"You're like, what, twelve?" Rachel frowned. "Of course you don't want to kill anyone. Just let our friend go and we can talk."

"I'm nineteen!" Fizz snapped. She threw another water ball at Rachel.

Rachel managed to duck just in time, letting the water hit the wall behind her. She glanced nervously at her friend. Cat was losing oxygen fast.

"Who are you looking for?" Rachel tried again.

"Another psychopath?" Cisco guessed.

"Let us help you," Barry said, looking genuinely concerned for the homicidal teenager in front of him. "Just let Amethyst go," he said. "We'll help you find whoever you're looking for."

Fizz hesitated a moment, looking suspicious of Central City's favorite hero. But after a minute or two she dropped the water around Cat's feet, allowing her to breathe once more and making this battle extremely anticlimactic.

She nodded at the heroes. "Okay," she said. "I'll tell you my alias and anything else I think you should know. But only because I need to find her, before it's too late."

Chicago

3789

Ray, Firestorm, and Nate landed the jump ship in Chicago, 3789. It was the perfect place to train the newest member of the Legends. The place was completely deserted. There would be absolutely no consequences if something went wrong.

So, there they were. Nate stood in front of the three time traveling super heroes, eager to learn about his new abilities and nervous as hell.

"Okay," Ray said. "Where were we?"

"I believe we were about to replicate the situation in which Dr. Heywood discovered his abilities," Stein said.

"Right!" Nate nodded. "Let's do this!" He frowned. "Wait, but what if I can't do it?"

"Uh...Well, I'm sure Gideon can heal you again," Ray said.

"That's...not encouraging," Nate said.

"Don't worry, man, you'll do fine," Jax said. "Just relax."

"Relax?!" Nate scoffed. "You're gonna shoot lasers and fire balls at me!"

"Yeah," Ray said. "Sorry."

He readied his Atom suit, as Jax and Stein clasped their hands together to form Firestorm. Simultaneously, the, now, two super heroes fired at Dr. Nathaniel Heywood.

Elsewhere, Chronos's ship was touching down, crashing violently to the ground. The ship skidded across the ground, until it came into contact with a near by wall. Moments later, the team stumbled out of the ship, groggy and irritated.

Lisa growled, punching a nearby mailbox. She ignored the stinging in her hand that came with it, too pissed to care.

"Well, someone has a temper," Cupid muttered to Ivy.

"You idiots let him get away!" Lisa yelled.

"Maybe if you were a better leader, we'd be a better team," Mikky snapped. "Or you know, gotten people who actually give a shit about your bitch ass."

"How the hell does one guy get away from three villains!" Lisa went on, ignoring Mikky. This just made the younger brunette roll her eyes. "He was out numbered! You were supposed to make sure he didn't do anything like this!"

"Uh, well...to be fair you did pull most of us out of an insane asylum," Ivy shrugged.

"That's not the point!" Lisa hissed.

"Arguing isn't going to solve anything," Shawna pointed out. "Why don't we try fixing the ship and searching for the Legends?"

"Great idea," Hartley nodded, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Let's just go find the nearest time ship mechanic. Oh wait. There aren't any."

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any brilliant ideas," Mark rolled his eyes.

Something could be heard in the distance. (Well...obviously.) It was a light clanking noise, like mettle against mettle. The noise was followed by flames erupting across the meadow.

Harley grinned. "This is easier than I thought."

"We don't know that those are the Legends," Vertigo pointed out.

"It must be. They're idiots," Mikky said.

"You know, they say it's bad to underestimate your enemies," Hartley told her.

She whirled around on him, fury in her eyes. "Do I look like I want the opinion of a useless man? Go fuck yourself, you useless piece of crap!"

"Whoa," Mark said, taking a step back. "What the hell, lady?"

"I am not a lady!" Mikky growled. "Don't speak to me, miscreants! I don't like men! I don't like people challenging my authority. I could kick all your asses before you even knew anything was happening. So, do yourselves a favor.

"Don't piss me off again. I'd like to pretend none of you exist. I'm going to kill these so called heroes so I can get back to finding my wife!"

The men had all stepped away from the little brunette woman, even the toughest of them scared for their lives. (Not that we can blame them. That's one scary chick! Hahaha!)

Lisa smirked to herself. But quickly her expression had become hard and unreadable again, as she pointed towards the fire. "Let's go check it out. If it's the Legends, kill them. If not...kill them anyway."

Central City

2017

Team Flash had gathered in the cortex once more, as the young meta girl sat in a chair, explaining her story.

"It was a year ago," Fizz told the team. "I kidnapped a woman."

"Okay," Caitlin nodded slowly. "Why?"

"Because, her wife killed my family!" the girl cried.

The team exchanged uneasy looks. They didn't need to get wrapped up in other people's drama. They had enough to deal with, trying to stop Savitar and all. But of course, since they were those holier than thou types with an endlessly giving nature, they had to help.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Flash said.

The girl nodded, and we entered a flashback, because dialogue is boring. (Ha! Flash back. What? You don't like word play?)

Gotham City, five years ago...

It was a dark and boring night, and everyone in the house hold was going a bit stir crazy. Emilia was up in her room, playing on her lap top. Her sister was in the next room over, doing who knows what. The parents were down stairs, making dinner or...something. Emilia didn't care much. It was often like this. No one ever did anything remotely interesting. In fact, it had been several months since anyone in this family had had a proper conversation.

Emilia had no idea this would be the last time she'd ever see them again. She had no idea that she wouldn't even get to say goodbye to them. Years later, she wouldn't even be able to remember what the last thing she said to any of them was.

It had happened so suddenly. No one saw it coming.

Emilia heard glass shattering from down stairs. At first she thought her father had accidentally dropped and broken one of the plates again, but then she heard her mother scream.

It was one of those blood curdling screams that sent shivers straight through your spine. The kind people only make if they're in some serious danger.

Quickly, Emilia dropped down to the ground and hid under her bed.

This wasn't very unusual for this town. Violent attacks happened all the time in Gotham. Emilia's parents had always told her and her sister that if anything ever happened she should hide. She never understood why the kids should hide but not the adults...then again, she supposed, it was the parents job to make sure their kids were safe.

Still, if she had known what was about to happen she never would have listened.

It happened in the blink of an eye. She didn't even hear them cry out or anything. One second she was hiding under her bed, the next she was running down stairs to find her parents dead on the living room floor.

Her sister was already there, sobbing over the bodies, blood all over her hands from where she had touched their wounds. Emilia sucked in a sharp breath, blinking rapidly. She stumbled backwards.

Her back hit something, and she turned to see a woman standing behind her. Emilia yelped and fell over. The woman had long dark hair, murderous eyes, and a bloody blade in her hands.

"You!" Emilia's sister hissed. "You killed our parents!" She yelled and ran forward.

The woman raised her hands, stopping her sister. It was as if someone had paused a movie, Emilia's sister stood in the middle of the room, unable to move.

With one swift movement, the woman stabbed Emilia's sister in the gut, killing her dead. Emilia screamed. As she did so, the sink exploded, sending water at the woman. The water grew in

momentum, pushing the woman out the door in a matter of seconds.

Emilia stared at her hands, trembling slightly. "What the hell?"

Back to the present...

"Later I called the police," Fizz told team Flash. "They told me the woman's name wad Princess Galaxy, but they refused to help me. They didn't even arrested her, until she went up against the Dark Knight."

"So...you kidnapped her wife?" Cisco said.

"Wait. How does a nineteen year old girl kidnap a twenty year old woman?" Wally asked.

"Well obviously she used her powers," Rachel said.

"Those are cool powers, by the way," HR noted.

"Thanks," Fizz said. She turned to Cat sheepishly. "Sorry about almost drowning you..."

Cat shrugged. "It's cool. I cab heal anyway. Which is good because I get hurt a lot..."

"Yeah, you need to be more careful, child," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"Anyway," Barry said. "You kidnapped her wife and then what? You just held her hostage for a year?"

Emilia nodded slowly. "I was going to kill her, but I'd never done it before...so, I couldn't do it."

"So, she escaped eventually," Caitlin guessed.

"Yes," the younger girl said. "And I've tracked her here."

"Well, I think you need to check whatever tracker your using," Cisco said, "because you're the only one that's come in here all day."

"She has the ability to make herself invisible," Emilia explained. "Well...not really. It's more like blending into the back ground."

"Like a chameleon," Caitlin said.

"That could be a codename," Rachel grinned.

"Maybe," Cisco mused. "But it's a little on the nose..."

"Like Flash?" Cat said.

"Hey!" Flash complained.

"Or Captain Cold?" Rachel added. "Or Mr. Freeze. Or Poison Ivy..."

"Okay, okay," Cisco said, raising his hands in surrender. "I get your point."

"Wait," Wally said. "You said she has invisibility? So, is that why the door randomly opened earlier? I thought the wind just blew it open..." A chair came flying out of no where, hitting Wally in the head and knocking him out. Poor Kid Flash.

The heroes jumped into action once more, as a small woman with short black hair appeared in the center of the cortex.

Gotham City

2017

Rip and Gordon met on a roof top over looking the city. The Time Master stared down at the streets with a hint of nostalgia.

"It's been a long time," Gordon said. "Where's your ship?"

"With the team," Rip told him.

Gordon raised an eyebrow. "I thought you only worked alone."

"Yes well..." Rip trailed off, looking around awkwardly. "Things change."

"So, then where is this team?"

"They're around."

"So, what's the problem?" Gordon asked. "You said you'd never come here again."

"Ah, yes," Rip said, turning to face the other man. "Some inmates have escaped from Arkham Asylum. We're going to need some muscle."

Gordon stared at him for a moment, processing what he was saying. "You mean -"

"I do," Rip nodded. He paused for a moment. "You know who he is, don't you?"

"I have...an educated guess or two," Gordon said.

"Good," Rip said. "Then, you'll know where to find him."

Gordon nodded curtly. "Although, we may not need to. If Gotham really is in danger, he'll find us."

Chicago

3798

The Atom and Firestorm were just minding their own business, shooting crap at Nate and forcing him to steel up. (It worked by the way.)

They were just going over some basic self defense moves, when the villains showed up.

The three (or would it be four?) Legends were vastly outnumbered.

Harley swung her mallet at them. Cupid fired arrows. Vertigo and Hartley send waves of noise and dizziness their way, while Mardon formed a giant tornado to knock them off their feet. Shawna teleported around, kicking their asses. Mikky sliced at their arms and legs with her daggers.

But just because it was an unfair fight didn't mean the heroes didn't try!

Firestorm fired nuclear blasts at Lisa and Ivy, as they rounded on them with the gold gun and multiple vines. The Atom shot ion blasts at Mark and Hartley, while Steel (Nate) fought off the rest of them.

Eventually, Firestorm and Nate cornered Poison Ivy. They rounded on the red headed woman, ready to take her back to Arkham Asylum. Jax raised his fist, prepared to shoot nuclear energy at her if necessary. Nate turned his skin into steel.

Ivy put her hands up. "I surrender!" she cried.

"What?" Lisa hissed, glaring at her.

"Wait...really?" Jax frowned.

"Really," Ivy nodded. "I didn't mean to do any of this, really." She pointed at Lisa. "She kidnapped me! She threatened to kill me if I didn't help!"

"...Okay. We're gonna take you back to Arkham, now," Nate told her.

She nodded and stepped forward."Fine," Ivy said. "It's only fair." The red head woman smiled lightly. "But first...do you like my perfume?"

The two (three?) men looked confused for a second. Lisa raised her eyebrow at the other woman.

Ivy shoved her wrists in the men's faces. "Just smell it..."

She watched as the fumes assaulted their nostrils and their eyes glazed over. Their bodies swayed back and forth slightly, looking completely intoxicated. Ivy smirked at them. "Now...wanna do me a favor and kill your team for me?"

Ray's eyes widened, as Firestorm and Steel turned on him. They began to attack him, helping the villains. "Oh boy..." He flew high into the sky, trying to escape. Firestorm followed. As he did so, he called the captain on the coms.

"Sara, I think we have a problem!" he said. "Poison Ivy did something to Nate and Firestorm!" He ducked, as Firestorm shot fire at his head.

"Ugh," Sara's irritated voiced responded through the coms. "We're on our way."

"Wait! I think it's a trap," Ray said. "She made them want to kill the rest of the team...somehow."

"Fine," Sara sighed, and Ray could tell she was probably rolling her eyes. "I'll send Clarity to come get you. We'll regroup and try to figure this thing out."

"Okay," Ray nodded. He flew behind a trash can in an ally, momentarily getting away from Firestorm. Clarity glitched next to him a second later, pink lightening sparking around her.

"Hey!" Ray grinned.

"Hey! she grinned back. And together they glitched away, making a not so graceful escape.

A/N: I know this story has become a little rushed and horrible but...oh well. Hope you liked it anyway. See you next time!


	8. Episode Eight: Compromised

Previously on Lisa's Angst...

Rip seeks Commissioner Gordon's help in Gotham City, Poison Ivy puts Firestorm and Nate under her control via her perfume, Ray just barely escapes with his life, and Emilia reveals her backstory to Team Flash

Let's see what happens next...

Waverider

Temporal Zone

Ray and Clarity glitched onto the bridge, just as the rest of the team began to gather.

"What happened?" Sara demanded immediately.

"I don't know," Ray shrugged. "One minute she was giving up, the next she was asking them to smell her perfume and then poof! They're evil." He frowned before continuing. "Although, now that I think about it, her surrendering was probably just a trap."

"What does that make you?" Mick grunted. "Sherlock Holmes?"

"Is it just me or does your team cause more trouble than its worth?" Amaya asked, rolling her eyes.

"The Legends don't have to help you find Rex Tyler's killer you know," Clarity said, putting her hands on her hips. "We're doing it out of courtesy. Because we all know what it's like to lose someone. We may not be the most skilled group, but at least we usually get the job done. At least, that's how it was on my earth..."

"She's right," Sara nodded. "Arguing won't help anyone. We need to find our missing team members and get the back."

"How are we gonna do that?" Ray asked. "Currently, they have us out numbered."

"I...don't know yet."

Chicago

3789

Lisa's team had gathered by their ship, now. The three Legends (because Firestorm had unmerged now) were standing among them, eyes still glazed over.

"That's...creepy," Mark noted. "Can you do that to anyone?"

"Pretty much," Ivy shrugged.

"Can you do that to these idiots and make them jump off a cliff to their deaths?" Mikky asked, gesturing at the men in their group. (She was very hostile!)

"I could," Ivy nodded.

"How about you don't," Vertigo said.

"Enough," Lisa snapped. "We need to fix the ship."

"I'm pretty sure that one's a mechanic," Shawna said, nodding at Jax.

Ivy turned to him, smiling ever so seductively. "You," she said. "Go fix the ship."

Jax immediately ran off to do just that, desperate to please the pretty lady.

"How long does that thing last, anyway?" Cupid asked.

Ivy shrugged. "About an hour or so. But I can always give them another dose."

"Let's go," Lisa ordered. Everyone boarded the ship.

Waverider

Temporal zone

"What are you doing?" Amaya asked, as she walked into the library.

Clarity was fiddling with an odd box on the table. "A little side project the Professor, Nate, and Ray were working on. I figured I could finish it for them as a welcome back gift."

"Hm." Amaya said, looking a little impressed.

"Temporal abberations cause time quakes. They're like earth quakes but in the time stream. This thing will locate their epicenters, so we'll be able to fix the abberations before they happen."

"Like a time seismograph," Amaya noted.

"...That's an awesome name," Clarity grinned. "We might have to steal that."

Amaya walked over to the time seismograph, looking down at it. "If the JSA could get even a glimpse of all this, they would..." She trailed off, looking sad suddenly.

"They would what?" Clarity asked, tilting her head to the side. It was clear just by looking at her that her concern was genuine.

"Never mind," Amaya sighed. She began to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Clarity got up and hurried to block her exit. "You don't have to bottle everything inside. I know we don't know each other that well, but I know it's hard to lose people. And you just left your team...that can't be easy. Anyway, I'm not trying to force you to talk about it. But if you ever need to...or want to..."

"I know where to find you," Amaya nodded. She turned to leave again, when the seismograph started beeping.

Amaya frowned. "It worked?"

Clarity grinned, picking up the tablet connected to the seismograph. "Oh, it worked alright!"

On the bridge, Sara stood in front of the team, as Amaya and Clarity told her about the latest abberation.

"Where's it coming from?" Sara asked.

"Washington D.C. December 7, 1987," Clarity told her. "1600 Pennsylvania Avenue."

"So?" Mick asked.

"...That's the White House," Clarity told him.

"So what?" Mick shrugged. Clearly he did not care for politics.

"December seventh was the day before Reagan and Gorbachev signed the INF Treaty, reducing bother countries' nuclear arsenals and paving the way for the end of the Cold War," Clarity said.

"How do you know all that?" Ray asked, sounding impressed.

Clarity shrugged, blushing slightly."Uh, the Stein on my earth taught me a few things about nuclear...stuff. On my earth we once time traveled to the capital for that summit...I just assumed it would be the same on your earth, because most things are so far..."

He nodded. "Cool...Do you think someone might have traveled back in time to stop the treaty from being signed?"

"That," Clarity said. "Or worse. Think about it. Reagan and Gorbachev under the same roof at one of the most volatile moments in history?"

"The JSA has a training academy in D.C.," Amaya spoke up. "I could reach out to the current membership, see if they have any intel or resources we could use."

"Good idea," Sara nodded. "But you shouldn't go alone. 1987 is a long way from 1942, and it's dangerous to know too much about your future."

"I can handle myself!" Amaya insisted.

"I'll go with her," Clarity said. Amaya shot her a look, but she didn't protest. Clarity shrugged and gave the other woman a soft smile.

"Great," Sara said, getting down to business. "You two, reach out to the JSA while the rest of us break into the most secure residence in the country."

"Hopefully it goes better than the time we tried to break into the Pentagon..." Ray muttered. (But let's face it. It won't be any better.)

Central City

2017

The Flash ran around the cortex, as random objects came flying at his head. "I can't see anything! She disappeared again! Where's it coming from?"

"Probably from the chick this kid kidnapped!" Rachel said, like it should have been obvious. "She said she was invisible. We need to calm her down!"

"That's a little hard to do, when you have things flying at your head!" Cisco said, as he, Caitlin, and HR ducked under the desk.

Cat had dragged Wally off to the side and ducked under a table. She was using her abilities to heal him.

"I'm not going back with her!" a disembodied voice yelled. "I have to find my wife!"

"No one is going to hurt you," Flash promised.

"I am," Fizz scoffed. She held her hand out, forming a water bubble in her palm. Thrusting her arm out, she sent a wave in the direction she thought the owner of the disembodied voice - Elsie - was.

"Just calm down!" Flash said, as another chair soared through the sky, narrowly missing Fizz. "Both of you!"

"Mikky Wiley needs to pay for what she's done! This is the only way!" Fizz shot more water in - what she assumed was - Elsie's direction. (This kid didn't give up!)

"Stop!" Flash yelled, stepping in front of Fizz. He put his hands on hers, lowering them slowly. "We can help the both of you. Just stop trying to kill each other."

The woman appeared once more, her grey beanie covering most of her head, black bangs poking out. Now that the females were a little less homicidal, you could see the woman's radiant blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a grey jacket over a black shirt with matching black skinny jeans. The woman had been kidnapped for over a year, but somehow she looked as though she had a fresh change of clothes every day. She was completely healthy and clean, if not a bit wet from Fizz throwing water at her. (Television logic, am I right?)

Flash turned to Fizz. "Promise you won't hurt her?"

The girl nodded reluctantly, and the speedster turned to Elsie. "Promise you won't turn invisible and start throwing things?"

"Yeah," Elsie said. "I guess."

"Good," he said. Everyone slowly came out of hiding, and Wally began waking up.

"Jeez, what a day," Cisco muttered.

Chronos's Ship

Temporal Zone

It wasn't long, before Jax had the ship up and running. Soon, the team was able to take off once more. Jerry the AI had begun the search for Rip and the Legends. Lisa was very determined to kill them dead!

After a few hours of flying aimlessly around the temporal zone, the AI finally got something.

"Miss Snart, my sensors have picked up the Legends location," Jerry told her.

"Plot a course," Lisa told him.

Belfast

1987

The Legends walked among a group of people, taking a tour.

"Welcome to the White House," the guide said in an all too cheery voice. "This is Cross Hall, a magnificent spaces that connects the State Dining Room with the East Room."

"Alright, fan out. Stay on the coms," Sara said quietly. "And report if anything seems out of place."

Meanwhile, Clarity and Amaya were coming upon the JSA training center.

"Women actually wore these things in the eighties?" Amaya said, disgusted by the clothes she was being forced to wear for disguise.

Clarity shrugged. "As long as it has bright colors, I'm fine," she said. "I prefer pink, but I hear the me on this earth likes blue."

"I mean, the shoulder pads."

"They're supposed to make women more imposing, masculine and all that..."

"I'd hoped that by this decade, women wouldn't need to use clothing to compensate for their status," Amaya scoffed. "Surely by now men and women are considered equals."

Clarity nodded sadly. "I just wear what I like, but even in the twenty first century we have a long way to go before we reach total equality. Not just for us, either. For all so called minority groups, like blacks, gays, transgender, etc. Which is really dumb, I think. We're not hurting anyone. Not all of us anyway..."

"I've never heard the term transgender," Amaya admitted. "But one of my team members on the JSA was homosexual..."

"Todd?" Clarity asked.

"You know him?" Amaya said, surprised.

Clarity shrugged. "On my earth we're friends. We met when the Legends went to 1942...he actually joined our team after that."

Amaya nodded. "I wonder if he ever found someone..."

"If anyone deserves a good love story, it's him," Clarity agreed.

"This is it," Amaya said, as they came to a stop.

"This? This is the JSA Academy?" Clarity asked, frowning at the dullness of it all. "It's a crummy wear house!"

"The JSA Academy is hidden inside a crummy wearhouse," Amaya told her. She removed something from the wall and began typing in a secret code into the number pad. She turned back to Clarity with a small grin. "Prepare to see the most elite training facility in all of history."

She opened the door, revealing - gasp - a crummy wearhouse. There was training tools and exercise equipment scattered all around, but it wasn't very impressive at all.

Clarity frowned. "Maybe if we added a little pink...matalic, maybe?"

"When I was recruited this is where I was brought to train," Amaya said, disappointment and confusion in her voice. "What happened to the JSA?"

Clarity frowned sympathetically. "A lot can happen in forty five years..."

Amaya walked over to a desk that was covered by a tarp. She pulled out a picture of the old JSA team. She stared at it longingly. "I never should have left 1942..."

"Whatever happened to them is not your fault," Clarity told her. "It would have happened whether you were there or not."

"You don't know that..." Amaya said sadly.

"Fine," Clarity huffed. "You want to play the blame game? How about this? Nate, Stein, and Jax would still be here if I hadn't convinced them to leave the ship to train!"

"If you hadn't convinced them to leave, they would have put a whole through the ship," Amaya said. "And then we'd have a whole new set of problems."

"Still," Clarity said. "If I hadn't sent them away, maybe Lisa and her team wouldn't have gotten to them..."

Amaya opened her mouth to say something else, but someone in a dark cloak dropped to the ground from the ceiling. (Like a ninja!)

Back at the White House, Ray and Mick walked through the halls. Suddenly they came upon something intriguing, so impossibly important that simply had to stop and stare at it.

"Those are jelly beans," Ray said, amazed.

"I can see that," Mick said.

"Those are President Reagan's jelly beans!"

"So what? Eat em."

"What? I'm pretty sure that's against the rules..."

Mick shrugged carelessly, reaching into the jar and taking a handful of jelly beans. Such a rebel!

"Oh it'll take some massaging, but I believe we can get the Soviets to agree to eliminating all nuclear ground launched, ballistic and cruise missiles."

The voice came from around the corner. Quickly, Mick and Ray hid in the closet, as none other than Damian Darhk rounded the corner.

"I'll even make them believe it was their idea," Darhk went on.

"I don't know what we'd do without you, Mr. Darhk," said one of the guys he was walking with.

"Oh you'd manage," Darhk said. "But winning is always better."

The group passed and Ray and Mick came out of hiding.

"I think we found our abberation," Ray said. He spoke into the coms, as your screen swipes over to Sara, who is still on the tour. "Damion Darhk is here."

The rest of the team tried to warn the assassin not to do anything rash, but she - disobeying her own orders - turned her coms off. She snuck down a random hall, running off to find Darhk. (There's vendettas all around this time haha!)

Sara was hiding behind a pillar with a knife, waiting for Darhk to round the corner. Unfortunately for her, a guard showed up behind her with a gun.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna need you to drop your weapon," he said calmly. "Drop the knife and place your hands behind your head."

Sara put her hands up, but she didn't drop the knife.

The guard began speaking into his coms, "We've got a situation -"

Mick ran up and knocked him out with a single punch.

Sara started forward again, before Ray got in her way. "I know you want vengeance for Laurel, but it's not that simple," he told her.

"Get out of the way," Sara hissed, shoving passed him.

"This is exactly why Lisa is coming after the Legends," Ray pointed out. "She thinks we killed her brother."

"This is different, Ray," Sara insisted. "Darhk actually did kill my sister!"

"Yeah, but -"

"Don't move!" yelled some guards, coming around the corner. "Stay where you are!"

"Damn it," Sara cursed. She rolled out of the way, as Mick fired his heat gun.

Firestorm suddenly flew in from out of no where, firing deadly blasts at the guards and Legends. Clearly, they were still under Ivy's spell.

Unable to fight the burning man on their own, Ray, Mick, and Sara ran, jumping out the window a second later. Because they were just amazing at escape plans.

At the wearhouse, Clarity and Amaya looked around wildly, as the room became pitch black.

"What's going on?" Clarity asked. Amaya didn't answer because she was rude. Instead, she summoned the power of a bird from her amulet, just in case she needed to fight. Clarity followed her lead, summoning a bolt of pink lightening in the palm of her hand.

The figure that had dropped from the ceiling earlier jumped in front of them. The three prepared to fight, but they stopped when they realized they knew each other.

"Todd?" Amaya said, surprised.

"Huh," Clarity laughed lightly. "Speak of the Devil..."

"Amaya," Todd said, ignoring Clarity because he was also rude. "Why did you abandon us?"

"She didn't abandon you!" Clarity defended. "She left to avenge Rex Tyler! There's a difference!"

Todd stood silently for a moment, realizing she was probably right. "Do I know you?"

"In another life," Clarity told him.

"Hm." Todd turned back to Amaya. "You haven't changed a day."

"It's one of the few benefits of time travel," Amaya said.

"So, you left us to join the loveable losers," Todd nodded.

"Hey, you did too!" Clarity said. "On my earth."

"Your earth?" Todd asked.

"There's multiple dimensions," Amaya explained. "That's not important right now. I was trying to find Rex's killer!"

"And you never thought to tell me?" Todd asked.

"I found Rex dying," Amaya said. "His last words were 'time traveler.' I didn't think. I just acted...What happened to them Todd?"

"After the war, our friendship with the Soviet Union ended," Todd told her. "And we continued fighting as what was known as the 'Iron Curtain' descended over central and eastern Europe. In 1956, President Eisenhower sent a team on a mission to Leipzig. They never made it back."

"Why didn't you go?" Clarity asked.

"Fifty six was a charged time," he said. "They were concerned that I couldn't be trusted."

"Why not? Because you're gay?" Clarity huffed. "That's not fair!"

"Clarity, Amaya, report back to the Waverider," Sara said over the coms.

"I promise you, Todd, I will fix this," Amaya told her old friend.

"What's done is done, Amaya," Todd said.

"Not when you have a time machine," she insisted. "I'm sorry for leaving, Todd. I truly am."

Back on the ship, the team listened to a news broadcast about the horrible crap that the Legends had caused at the White House.

Everyone was very angry with Sara for trying to save history because of her vendetta.

"It wasn't all blondie's fault," Mick defended.

"He's right," Clarity nodded. "We're done three. Besides, I dare you to try and not seek vengeance when you see someone that killed someone you care about."

"We're supposed to be the good guys," Amaya said. "We don't give in to vengeance."

"Okay, I agree killing isn't the best way to go about it," Clarity said. "But -"

"If you don't give into vengeance, then why are you here?" Sara challenged the totem barer.

"...The bigger question is: why did Damion Darhk become an advisor to Reagan's White House on the eve of a nuclear treaty with the USSR?" Ray asked, steering the conversation elsewhere.

"If his involvement with the nazis in 1942 that you guys mentioned is any indication, he's working with our time traveling nemesis," Amaya said.

"Why would Lisa be working with Damion Darhk?" Sara asked.

"Why would she be working with psychos from Arkham?" Ray pointed out."

Maybe they're connected to Rex's killer?" Amaya suggested. "Maybe they're also working with Lisa."

"The nuclear treaty must be a cover," Clarity guessed.

"But for what?" Ray wondered.

"That's what we need to find out," Sara said. "Gideon, where is Damion Darhk now?"

"I'm accessing the calendar on his secretary's IBM personal computer," Gideon answered. "Mr. Darhk has a meeting in Georgetown Park at eight o'clock pm."

"Ray, take Mick, find out who Darhk is meeting with and why," Sara said. She got up and started to walk out of the room. Ray frowned and followed.

"Wait," he said. "Just us?" Because they were obviously very gay for each other and probably would do some very gay things with each other later.

"Look," Sara said. "It's not a good idea for me to be anywhere near Damien Darhk right now. " She walked off.

"I-I agree," Ray nodded.

So, later that night, Mick and Ray were in a very large van, looking for anything suspicious. Mick was using his binoculars to get a better view of their surroundings.

"Okay, we're a go on audio," Ray said, as he climbed into the van with a bag.

"Cutting it close, Haircut," Mick said, watching Darhk through his binoculars.

Ray shivered ever so slightly, as the wind made his little nerdy self ever so very cold as crap. He didn't bring a jacket, because he was a big dumby. So, he reached in the back, where he knew Mick was keeping some random stuff stashed and pulled out a jacket; he put it on. (Don't ask why there was stuff in the stolen van. This is a television show! We don't do logic here!)

"What are you doing?" Mick growled in annoyance, turning to face the other man.

"We're going on a stake -out, so I brought snacks," Ray said, holding up a bag. "Apple slice?"

Mick grabbed the bag and threw it out the window. (Clearly, he was not an apple guy. Jeez.)

"That's Snart's jacket!" Mick yelled.

"Oh, yeah," Ray said awkwardly. "Sorry. I got cold. I can take it off if..."

Mick glared at him for a moment, as he fumbled to get the jacket off. "You people keep reminding me of my - my dead friend. And it's bringing up...It's bringing up f -" He cut himself off, not wanting to deal with this.

"Feelings?" Ray asked anyway.

"Yes," Mick huffed. He obviously didn't like feeling things.

"...Is there any sign of who Darhk's meeting with?" Sara asked over the coms.

"Not yet," Mick snapped.

"What if Darhk is meeting with Rex's killer?" Amaya asked.

"Then, we don't let either of them leave," Sara said. Like...duh!

"We've got movement," Ray said. "A man just entered the park."

"Ray, we need audio," Sara said.

"Yep, way ahead of you, Cap," Ray nodded. He picked up a device, as Mick watched the guy from across the street.

"Thankfully, there was a Tech Village nearby," Ray went on. "You wouldn't believe what you can hack together with a few household items. " Mick and Ray stuck the thing out the window and began listening to the meeting.

"Dobriy Vecher, Mr. Darhk," said the unknown man

"Sounds like he's meeting with a member of the Soviet delegation, not Rex's killer," Clarity said.

"The package is procured," the unknown man said.

"Excellent new, Boris," Darhk said. "That is your name, isn't it? Boris? Or is it Igor? I find it's always one or the other with you KGB agents." He paused for a moment. "Anywho, once the treaty is signed, during the State Dinner, you'll deliver the package."

"And you will uphold your half of the bargain?" the guy - Boris? Igor? - said.

"As agreed," Darhk said, as he pulled a bottle out of his jacket. "But first...a toast." He unscrewed the cap and took a sip. "To peace between our two nations."

"Darhk was never interested in the nuclear treaty," Ray realized.

"He's working a side deal with the KGB," Mick said. Because these people love pointing out things that are very obvious.

"Uh oh!" Ray said, spotting something. "Mayday!"

Your screen cuts to an image of a young Martin Stein walking down the street towards Darhk and the KGB member. He is muttering to himself, apparently practacing what he will say when he reaches them. Loser.

"My-my name is Martin Stein," he's saying. "You must have heard of me...You may have heard of me..."

"Marty?" Clarity frowned.

"How is that possible?" Sara frowned.

"What? Who is he?" Amaya asked.

"Young Stein," Sara said. "But what the hell is he doing there?"

"Maybe the abberation caused him to steer away from whatever he's suppose to be doing right now?" Clarity guessed.

"This ought to be good," Mick said.

"Should we stop him?" Ray asked.

"Stop what? What's he doing?" Clarity asked.

Young Stein had reached Darhk and the KGB member. "Mr. Darhk, uh, allow me to introduce myself," he said. "My name is Martin Stein. You may have heard of me. I'm on the negotiating team and was recently nominated for my sixth Carlin Award in physics."

"Congratulations," Darhk said.

"Thank you," said Young Stein.

"Did you follow me here?" Darhk asked.

"I did," Young Stein said. Pfft. Stalker much? "You see I'm - I'm working on a - a transmutation project that is vital to national security. I was hoping you might pass the proposal on to the President."

Young Stein glanced over at the KGB member. Nervously, he said, "Excuse me, I can't help but notice you're wearing a Komandirskie watch, typically supplied to the Soviet Ministry of Defense." He turned back to Darhk. "Meeting with a Soviet outside of the official negotiation schedule? That is highly irregular..."

Darhk turned to the KGB member and said something in Russian. The man got up and left.

"Ray, Mick, get in there now!" Sara ordered. They immediately followed her command and got out of the van, running across the street to help. However, they were stopped, when Firestorm appeared from out of nowhere. (Still under Ivy's spell of course.) They began attacking Ray and Mick.

"Okay," Young Stein said. "Clearly, uh, there's been some kind of misunderstanding. I'll just leave and pretend these last five minutes didn't happen."

Darhk laughed lightly. "Unfortunately, my imagination isn't quite that vivid."

With one quick motion, he pulled out a knife and stabbed Young Stein in the gut. Young Stein fell to the ground, bleeding from his abdomen. Darhk walked off whistling. At the same time Firestorm broke apart and fell from the sky. Stein was bleeding from in abdomen as well.

"Grey!" Jax yelled, the spell Ivy had put on him broken for good. He ran over to help.

"Ray what happened?" Sara demanded.

"Firestorm showed up and Darhk just stabbed Marty's younger self," Ray answered.

"Where's Darhk?" Sara asked.

"We lost him," Mick said. Ray put pressure on Young Stein's wound, whilst Jax did the same to Stein's wound.

"It's gonna be okay," Ray said. "I'm gonna get you back."

Back on the Waverider, everyone was waiting in the bridge for the others to return. As soon as they had, they rushed the two Martins to the medbay to be healed.

Clarity immediately hugged Jax when she saw him. "I'm glad you're back!" she said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jax nodded. "And I'd love to catch up and all, but..."

"Right," Clarity nodded. "Later."

Young Stein came to, just then. He glanced over at his future self. "You again? I mean, me again?"

"Guess he figured it out," Sara muttered.

"What?" Amaya asked.

"We visited him once in the seventies," Sara explained.

"Yeah, you kind of had to be there," Jax shrugged.

"How did this happen?" Young Stein asked. "I'm too young to die. Too brilliant to die."

"Will one of you please shut me up?" Stein huffed.

"Gladly!" Mick said, moving forward. But Ray stopped him.

"Gideon?" Sara said.

"I'm cauterizing the younger Martin's wound," the AI said. "I'm afraid it will leave both patients with a rather nasty scar."

"Hey, who doesn't like a good old fashioned scar?" Clarity said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You should have let me punch him," Mick grumbled at Ray.

"This is about time travel isn't it?" Young Stein said. "That's why Special Advisor Darhk stabbed me."

"He wouldn't have stabbed you if you had been having dinner with Clarissa at L'Auberge as previously planned!" Stein snapped at himself.

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Good God," Young Stein muttered. "Clarissa...She's waiting for me at the hotel."

"How could you have left her alone on her birthday?" Stein yelled.

"She ordered room service..." Young Stein said.

"You are a careless, self centered idiot," Stein told himself. (Someone has some issues to work out...)

"Grey, Grey," Jax said. "Look, I'll go to the hotel, and I'll tell Clarissa that her husband's working late. Okay? Just relax."

"I'll go with you," Clarity offered. "Just in case Poision Ivy is still out there and you need a quick get away."

Jax nodded. "Good plan." And the two of them left.

"Oh, Martin what on Earth were you thinking?" Stein asked himself.

Ray came in a while later, when everyone else had left the med bay. Young Stein was sleeping in the medical chair, while Stein sat up, contemplating his internal struggles.

"Hey," Ray said, "how you doing?"

"I'm alright," Stein said. But after a moment he added, "You, know, the truth is, this young man is like a stranger to me." He gestured at his younger self. "Every time I encounter him, I can't imagine I was ever that person."

"I think anyone would feel that way about meeting their younger self," Ray said, taking a seat.

Meanwhile, Amaya was back at the JSA training headquarters trying to get Todd' help with getting into the State Dinner.

"Absolutely not," Todd told her.

"Whatever Darhk is planning to exchange with the Soviets, it can't be good," Amaya reasoned.

"Well, I'll contact the FBI," Todd told her. "You don't have to worry about it."

"Except we do," Amaya said. "He's working with a time traveler. That's way out of the Bureau's league. I believe this time traveler killed Rex."

"All the more reason to stay clear of that State Dinner," Todd said. "You can't remain professional."

"We need your help," Amaya said. "I know you feel like I abandoned you, but please don't abandon me."

Back in the med bay, Sara entered the room to gather Ray and Stein. "Amaya got us invites to the State Dinner," she told them. Glancing at Stein she asked, "Are you feeling up to it?"

"Yes," he answered. "I'm feeling much better...You feeling up to it? I heard about earlier..."

"I think what he means is: are you going to create a diplomatic crisis and risk unknown damage to history by killing Damien Darhk?" Ray said.

"I know what he mean, Ray," Sara said.

"I care very much about you, Sara," Stein said. "And I'm less concerned about what it'll do to the time line and more concerned about what it'll do to your conscience. You're no longer an assassin. You're our captain."

"Well, let's hope I remember that when the time comes," Sara said. "Let's go."

State Dinner

Everyone walked in looking very bad ass and awesome. They met Todd at the entrance .

"Thank you for helping us get in," Amaya said.

"Feels good to be back in the game," Todd said.

"I don't see Damien Darhk anywhere," Sara said. "Or Lisa's crew."

"You think they'll be here?" Ray asked.

"They've attacked twice already using Firestorm," she pointed out. "They must be here somewhere. Keep your eyes open, everyone."

"Oh my God, what is she doing here?" Stein said, noticing a younger version of his wife.

"Probably looking for her husband, no doubt," Jax said, because we just skipped over Clarity and him going to see her. Sorry.

Young Clarissa got up and walked over to them.

"She's - she's coming this way," Stein panicked. "What should I do?"

"Just talk to her," Jax told him.

"Mr. Jackson," Young Clarissa greeted, as she reached them. "I expected to meet my husband here. Have you seen him yet?"

"I'm sorry, no, I haven't," Jax told her.

"I'd be worried, but it's just like Martin to lose track of time," Young Clarissa said.

"Well, I'm sure wherever he is, you are foremost in his mind," Stein said.

"Who are you?" Young Clarissa asked.

"I'm a colleague of his," Stein lied. "My name is...also Martin."

"He never mentioned you," Young Clarissa said.

Stein shrugged. "Well, I'm sure he has more important thing to talk about." The music began to play. "Oh, uh, would you care to dance? I never seem to take the time to enjoy these State Dinners."

"Sure," she nodded and the two walked off to the dance floor.

"Well, that's probably not the husband she was expecting but close enough right?" Clarity laughed, walking over to Jax.

He laughed as well. "That's one way to look at it."

"So...how are you?" she asked. "I mean, you were hypnotized by a crazy plant lady. That couldn't have been very fun."

Jax shrugged. "It was weird," he said. "She has this perfume or whatever. When you smell it, you just, like, want to do whatever she says, even if you know you probably shouldn't."

"What did she make you do?" Clarity asked hesitantly.

"Not much," he said. "Just fix their ship and attack you guys."

Clarity nodded, glad that it wasn't anything worse than that. After a moment, a thought crossed her mind. "Did you see Rip?"

"You know...now that you mention it...no. I didn't," Jax frowned. "Their jump ship was gone too. You think he got away?"

"It's possible," Clarity said.

On the dance floor Stein and Young Clarissa were dancing...obviously.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry," Stein said. "But you don't seem to happy to be here."

"It's just Martin invited me on this trip for my birthday, and I've spent the better part of it alone," Young Clarissa said.

"Perhaps, you should talk to him."

"I've tried, but Martin's love for nuclear science -- it's irrepressible. Sometimes my husband has tunnel vision."

"Well, Martin is a fool, but, believe me, he loves you. You're far more important to him than any of his scientific achievements."

"...I have the strangest feeling, like we've danced before."

At the bar Sara and Amaya were sitting together.

"You seem tense," Amaya noted.

"When you find Rex's killer what are you gonna do to him?" Sara asked.

"Arrest him," Amaya said. "What else is there?"

You could kill him," Sara pointed out.

"I'm a member of the Justice Society," Amaya reminded her as if anyone cared. "Or at least I was when it existed. I'm not some vigilante."

Sara contemplated this for a moment, suddenly not wanting to kill Darhk as much anymore.

"Besides, I already killed him." The two women turned to see Lisa Snart sitting on the other side of Sara, drinking a martini.

"Lisa, nice of you to join the party," Sara said. "

She leaned on the bar counter in front of her, tossing her head back to down the shot of whiskey. "I want to be pissed at you for attacking my team," she said, "but I can't be. Because I've been where you are. Hell, I am where you are."

Lisa rolled her eyes. She was in no mood to hear other people's sob stories, but of course the assassin kept talking anyway.

"My sister Laurel died recently too," Sara told her. "I tried to go after her killer, Damien Darhk, too. The only reason I didn't kill him was because my team reminded me we had to protect the time line, and that if I killed him I wouldn't be doing my job."

"If you think trying to sympathize with me is going to make me -"

Sara held her hand up, effectively stopping Lisa midsentence. "I'm not trying to make you do anything. I'm just saying I get it."

"You don't get anything," Lisa snapped. "Your sister's killer was killed. Who the fuck cares about the past version of him? Your sister was avenged! My brother hasn't been! Your sister was a hero.

"People looked up to her. My brother was a crook. People hated him. They hated the both of us, because our father was shit; and they knew we'd end up just like him. He was the only one who cared enough to care about me.

"He was the only one who didn't make me feel like my existence was an accident. The only one who made my feel like I might be important. And you and your team took him away from me.

"You grew up with a loving family. Friends. People loving you, constantly telling you how great you are. So don't you give me that 'I understand' crap. Because you don't understand shit."

"Look, we're all in the same boat here," Sara tried. But Amaya interrupted.

"You killed Rex's killer?" She stared at Golden Glider with wide eyes. "When? How? How do you know it was him?"

"It was some douche in a yellow suit. He came to me with that time ship, wanted me to help him. He had that Amulet thing you wanted in 1942. Probably going to use it for world domination," Lisa shrugged. "But he was annoying, so I killed him."

Sara shook her head. "What's the plan? I don't see the rest of your team around."

"They're around," Lisa assured her. "And you'll find out soon enough." She took one last sip of her drink, before getting up and walking away.

Sara spoke to her team on the coms. "Lisa and her crew are here, as expected. Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious."

"Such as...Darhk? In the hallway?"Clarity asked.

"Yup..." Sara nodded. "Mick, Ray, guard the exits. Everybody else, get ready to move."

Down in a secret basement place, Darhk had gathered with a bunch of evil peeps. "Now that our governments are waging peace upstairs, what do you say we get down to the real business?" Darhk said.

"You have brought us the codes?" said one of the baddies.

Darhk held up a disk. "It's called a CD-Rom, the latest in Defense Department technology. As for my half of the exchange?"

The baddie took something from his coat pocket, and the two exchanged the items with each other.

"Hand over the box," Sara ordered, as she and the Legends entered the room.

"And the kick ass, CD-Rom!" Nate said, as Lisa's team entered. (He was under Ivy's control, but he was still an idiot.)

"What is this?" the baddie asked. He said something in Russian, and his goons aimed guns at everyone.

"He thinks we're working with Darhk," Nate pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock," Shawna said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, you mean you're not working with him?" Clarity asked.

"No one has to get hurt," Amaya said.

"That's not really my style," Darhk said. "Now, we can waste time chit chatting, or you can deal with the explosives my people have secreted inside the State Dining Room. See, in about six minutes, Reagan, Gorbachev, and every hope of peace goes kaboom!"

"Explosives?" Lisa said, unimpressed. "That's really what you're going with?"

"Ray," Sara said into the coms.

"We're on it," Ray replied.

"I am sorry -- inconvenient, I know," Darhk said. "But try being me." He took out a gun and fired. Instantly, everyone broke out into a fight.

The Legends took down the Russian baddies, before jumping into battle with Lisa's crew. In the middle of it all, Darhk began walking away. Todd ran after him, and Amaya ran after Todd.

"We're on the move to find the bomb," Ray said.

"The bomb!" Stein said in Jax's had, because obviously they were Firestorm now. "We must save Clarissa!"

They flew off. Nate and Clarity were fighting, his skin made completely out of steel, her hand sparking with pink lightening.

"Come on," she told him. "You don't really want to do this. She's making you fight us! You can fight her! Don't let her control your mind!"

He threw a punch at her, but she dodged it easily.

"Remember why you joined the Legends!" she said.

For a moment he paused, his eyes slowly returning to normal.

"Are you back?" Clarity asked, as he blinked rapidly. She nodded. "You're back."

"I'm back," he nodded. "Thanks!" And the two of them jumped into battle with Mark and Hartley.

"We got this, Sara, go stop Darhk!" Nate called to their captain.

Sara ran off after Todd and Amaya. Nate stoped fighting for a moment, turning his skin back to normal. He gestured at a chest in the center of the room. "That's cool, man, Mary Todd's hope chest."

Cupid tossed Clarity onto the chest, breaking it into several pieces. Nate gasped. "Oh, you have gone too far!" He turned his skin back to mettle and jumped back into action.

In the Dining Room people were going about their business, completely unaware of what was happening.

Mick and Ray walked in just then, Mick waving his heat gun around. "Everyone. Get the hell out of here, right now!"

No one moved. They just stared at him like he was an idiot. How rude!

Ray stepped forward. "Now that we have your attention, would you all please leave the dining room, immediately? We believe there's a bomb on the premises."

All at once everyone began to panic, pushing the people in front of them to get out faster. In the midst of the chaos Young Clarissa was knocked over.

Mick stared at his gun, wondering why everyone was afraid of the bomb but not the gun. Someone knocked over a table, revealing the bomb. (I mean, we only have nine minutes left of this episode. We can't make it too hard for them.)

Firestorm flew in and brought Clarissa to safety, while Mick and Ray went over to stop the bomb.

"Good news," Ray said, "I found the bomb. Bad news, this type of firing system is obsolete. I have no idea how to disarm such a crude weapon."

"Figure it out, Ray," Sara said, as she fought a huge baddie from earlier. (And by huge I mean he was tall and buff and scary!) "I'm a little busy!"

"There's nothing I can do," Ray said.

"Yes, there is," Mick said. "You're Ray Palmer! You can science your way out of anything." (Ahem. Ship...)

"I'm Ray Palmer," Ray repeated. "I'm Ray Palmer...I can science my way out of anything. I...If I can send an electrical pulse from an outside power source, I might be able to overload the bomb's incendiary trigger."

Clarity glitched into the room. "Did someone say outside power source?" (She'd heard the conversation over the coms, of course.)

"Less talking, more doing," Mick said.

Ray and Clarity set the work disarming the bomb.

Down in the basement place Todd, Sara, and Amaya had finally caught up to Darhk...and Todd got shot. So sad.

Sara threw a ninja star at Darhk and stabbed his hand. He just pulled it out like it was nothing.

"Ray?" she said. "Tell me the bomb's disarmed."

"That would be a lie," Ray said.

"Well," Mick said, noticing the bomb's timer. "Ten seconds to live." He picked a doughnut off the floor and began eating it. Clarity stared at him in disgusted.

"What? I thought you liked sweets?" Mick said.

"Yeah, but not ones that have been on the floor!" Clarity protested.

The arsonist shrugged. "There are worse ways of dying."

The bomb sparked as Ray disarmed it. "I did it!"

"Good," Mick said. But he kept eating the floor doughnut.

Back in the basement place, Amaya held Todd. "Hold on, Todd. Okay? Just hold on."

"You and I have met before," Darhk said, as Sara walked towards him. "New York City, 1942. You haven't aged a bit. Lazarus Pit?" When she didn't answer he said, "Oh, woman of mystery. I know, that look in your eye, though. That's the look of someone that I've taken everything from."

"Not everything," Sara said. "You haven't taken my soul, which I've already lost, and I'm not eager to do again."

"Hm. What about her then?" Darhk asked, pointing behind her. Lisa was walking towards them with a murderous look in her eyes. "She has the same look, only she's not directing it at me. She's directing it at you."

"None of your business!" Lisa snapped. She aimed her gun at Sara. Darhk laughed.

"Oh, I see," he said. "She killed someone you care about, I killed someone she cared about. It's like a little vendetta party. How adorable!"

Lisa turned her gun on him, but Sara jumped in front of him. "Wait. You can't kill him."

"How merciful of you," Darhk said. Sara turned so that she could see both Lisa and Darhk.

"I'm sparing you to prolong your suffering," she told him. "Cause I'm from the future, Damien, and I know how this all ends. Your ark, your grand vision. Just as you're about to accomplish everything you desire, your wife is murdered, the love of your life. And in total despair, you even try to kill your own daughter. An entire city rises up against you, and then you die. Defeated and alone."

"Bored now," Lisa said and fired her gun. Sara was, luckily, only hit in the arm. Darhk turned and escaped, as Lisa's team rounded the corner.

"We should get out of here," Mikky suggested.

"We have them," Lisa insisted. "We can kill them right here, right Now!"

"Maybe some other day," she said. And then she teleported the evil team away, because she can totally do that.

Meanwhile, Nate rounded the corner and helped Sara and Amaya get Todd to the medbay on the Waverider

Waverider

"Astonishing to be back here again," Young Stein said, as Stein was dropping him off at his home. "A ship that can travel through time and heal any wound. Think or the possibilities!"

"Let me remind you," Stein said, "it's imperative that you carry on as if you never saw me or anything else from the future."

"That you would pass up the chance to show me even the barest glimpse of that future, catapulting our transmutation research into the twenty first century. I had no idea I could ever be so selfish."

"Interesting, considering that's exactly how you've been to Clarissa. She nearly died last night, because of your blind devotion to your work."

"You of all people understand the importance of our research."

"I understand the importance of one thing and one thing only! After everything I've accomplished, all the awards I've won -"

"Did we win the sixth Carlin?"

Stein ignored himself and continued. "The only thing that brings meaning to my life is Clarissa." He watched as his younger self slowly came to realize what he was saying was true. "Yes, Martin. Our wife, who you spent the last two days ignoring."

"But I love Clarissa," Young Stein said.

"Then, cherish her, Martin, because I promise you, she is the only thing you will care to remember."

"And I promise you...I'll make sure she knows I love her."

"I pray that you do."

Young Stein left to go frickle frackle with his wife, creating the abberation baby we all know and love today: Lily Stein!

But first let's visit Amaya and Todd in the med bay.

Gideon had just finished healing Todd. He was getting ready to part ways.

"Are you sure you won't come with us?" Amaya asked.

"I think last night proved my fighting days are over," Todd said.

"You were amazing out there," Amaya said. "It felt like old times...But there's something keeping you here in 1987, isn't there?"

"After the JSA disbanded, I spent a lot of lonely years, until I finally met someone, Amaya. And he's waiting for me at home."

Amaya smiled at him, glad that he had found someone to make him happy.

"I have ameliorated Mr. Rice's injuries," Gideon said.

"That's incredible," Todd said, looking at his now healed body. "Wow."

He and Amaya stood up. "A word of advise from an old man who's lived long enough to see the world change, and mostly for the better...if you are lucky enough to find love again... Embrace it."

Nate walked in just then. (Hint, hint.) "Are you leaving already?" he asked Todd. "I was hoping we'd have a beer."

"Oh, unlike you, my time is limited, and I don't need the carbs," Todd said.

"Goodbye, Todd," Amaya said, kissing his cheek platonically and hugging him.

"Well, I guess, I'll just, uh..." Nate started. He left the room, leaving Amaya to contemplate her screwed up love life.


	9. Hiatus

I am sorry to say this because I know it's super annoying when people do this...but I am gonna have to go on hiatus for a bit. Just a month. I'm seriously failing every single one of my classes, and I need to get them so I can graduate and go to college and...well, not fail life. So, just for this last month of school I won't be updating, because I need to focus on that. (30 days if you wanna make it sound shorter.) I am so, so sorry guys. But this can't be helped. I hope you understand. And I hope you'll continue to read once I've returned.


	10. Infinity Problem

Previously on Lisa's Angst...

Shit happened with some losers. I don't remember. I'm...losing interest in this honestly. But I want to finish what I start for once so...It was Something about Darhk and Gotham or whatever.

Liberty, Colorado

Some random man, who's name is irrelevant, was walking through the forest with some future tech because he was a real bad ass. It was a circular device with a flashing red dot. Obviously, he was tracking something. Or someone. And he was probably from the future. Because holy crap it's a time travel show!

The man bent down, pushing the leaves aside, having found whatever the heck it was he'd been looking for. However, before he could examine it too thoroughly, he heard horses in the distance and looked up. Three men on horses -- who were cow boys, yeeha! -- galloped over to him.

"Whoa, there, wander," one of the men said. "Don't see many folks around here." He looked around. "Been awhile since this old mine turned up anything worth taking."

"Then, I guess I'll be on my way," the irrelevant man said. "And let you be on yours."

The cow boy dismounted his horse and walked over to the irrelevant man. "Oh," he said menacingly, "ain't you heard? I'm the one that does the lettin' around here." Both men withdrew guns in the same instant, aiming the weapons at one another.

"Or do you need a reminder?" the cow boy asked.

"Wait," the irrelevant man said. "I know things about these mines. Things I can't tell you if I'm shot."

"Oh, you'll tell me," the cow boy insisted, "or I'll shoot you otherwise." Because that was a threat that made much sense. Totally. "Now, lower that iron and start talking."

The irrelevant man did as he was told and began talking. "The ore in there? It's rare. And powerful. More powerful than gold."

"And how would you be the one to know that?" Cow Boy asked.

"I can show you," Mr. Irrelevant said. "With your permission." Cow Boy nodded, and Mr. Irrelevant took the tracking device from his pocket. He showed it to Cow Boy and his friends. "I found it using this. There's enough in that mine for the both of us," he insisted. "We're the only ones who know. We could be like partners."

Cow Boy grunted at the thought. Clearly, this guy was trying to con him into doing something stupid. But he wasn't a fool by any means. "Give it here," he demanded. Mr. Irrelevant made a quick movement, as he attempted to get his gun out again. However, Cow Boy was faster. He shot him quickly, killing Mr. Irrelevant dead.

Cow Boy walked over to Mr. Irrelevant's corpse and plucked the tracker from his cold dead hands. That's what the damn fool gets for thinking he can trick me, Cow Boy thought coldly. Looking down at the corpse, he smirked, and said, "Nice doin' business with you partner."

Waverider

Nate plopped an ancient artifact down onto the table. The team had just recovered the item after dealing with a crisis (on Earth X...No? We're not there yet? Sorry. Hahaha!) in the middle ages. Some rabbi of olden times had been attempting to use an amulet to rule the world, because everyone had a God complex for some inexplicable reason. But luckily the Legends got there just in time and managed to save the day! (Though not before screwing up a few times.)

"What's with bad guys and ancient amulets?" Nate wondered.

Sara shrugged. "All I know is it's never a good idea when your nemesis starts accessorizing."

"Speaking of nemeses," Ray said, looking at Nate worriedly. "How you holding up? I mean being controlled by an evil plant lady doesn't seem like much fun..."

"I'm fine," Nate promised. "Well, mostly. Still feel funny sometimes. But I think that's just an after affect."

"Hm," Sara mused. She pointed at the historian and the two halves of Firestorm. "Well, if either of you think this thing is going to make you compromised, I need to know. I can't put you on the field if it means I'm putting you in danger."

"We're fine, Sara," Jax insisted. "Really. And if we're not, you'll be the first to know."

"Good," the captain nodded. "Then, in that case, Martin, Nate, I need you to gather everything you can about these friends of Lisa's. I don't want to be blind sided again." The professor nodded and moved to go to the library. However, the old man stopped in his tracks, clutching his head.

Images flashed through his minds eye. A beautiful young woman with short brown hair. She was dancing in a field, smiling happily.

"Grey?" Jax frowned.

"Martin!" Sara exclaimed.

"Are you okay? Clarity asked.

"I-I'm fine," Martin said. "Just a headache..."

"You'd say if something was up, right?" Sara asked.

"I just need to rest," Martin insisted. "Saving history can be extremely wearing on the body."

The captain nodded. "Fine," she said. "You go get some rest. Amaya go with Nate to the library to see what you can dig up. Clarity, Mick, I still want you to see if you can figure out what Lisa had planned for us. The rest of us are gonna try to get Rip back."

"Why am I always on library duty?" Nate complained.

"Because you're the new guy, and nobody likes you," Mick said bluntly. "Except Haircut. But he likes everyone. So, it doesn't count."

"Oh," Nate and Ray said at the same time. Everyone split up to do their jobs.

Library

After several hours of searching, Nate and Amaya had found files on every one of Lisa's team members. The two sat in the chairs, examining the files, bored out of their minds. When the captain walked in, they began briefing her on their findings.

"These are some weird codenames," Nate said. "Weather Wizard? Vertigo? Pied Piper?" He frowned. "Actually, I think that last one's a fairytale character."

Amaya smiled lightly. She was growing rather fond of his quirkiness. Though, the death of Rex Tyler still weighed heavy on her. She wasn't ready to move on just yet. So, instead of allowing those feelings to fester, she quickly shoved them deep down inside the darkest pit in her mind. She leaned over to read Nate's files, having already read her own.

"It says here that these three were the Flash's enemies. Weather Wizard was hell bent on attacking someone named Joe West as revenge for killing his brother. Now, why does that sound familiar?"

Nate shook his head. "This whole thing is just one big revenge fest," he sighed.

"Cupid and Vertigo are enimies of the Green Arrow," Amaya went on. "Apparently Cupid like to push her idea of the couple on people...and arrows. Into their skulls. Vertigo is pretty much a drug lord. Second one with the name."

"Poision Ivy and Harley Quinn are both from Gotham," Nate said. "Both were locked up in the Arkham Asylum for, well, being crazy, I guess. Ivy has mind control powers, via this perfume she made. She can also control plants and poision people with her lipstick. That's...weird. Harley Quinn did spend some time with this group called Suicide Squad, though. Basically a bunch of bad people being forced to save the world."

"This Princess Galaxy sort of just appeared out of no where, though," Amaya said. "Her last known resisidance was in Gotham, but that's all we've got on her really."

"Whenever she comits a crime, the clock stops, and everyone just freezes," Nate explained. "We think she can somehow stop time itself. Which, as professonal time travelers, we can defiently say that is not good."

"You're not professonal time travelers," Sara said, "but agreed. Keep looking. Let me know if you find anything else. Something we can use against them, anything that will break them up. With a team of criminals like that they can't have too tight of a bond."

Nate sighed. "I really thought becoming a super hero would mean I spent less time in the library than my old job..."

Bridge

Clarity and Mick were just finishing up their own research when the captain walked in. (Clarity did most of the actual work, but that was okay. She didn't mind much.) Clarity leaned on the wall, explaining what she and the arsonist had found.

"I'm pretty sure she's going to start trouble in the twenties at some point," Clarity said. "At least she did on my earth. I'm not sure why. A distraction or trap maybe?"

"Okay, well --" Sara started. She was cut off by the time sizmagraph beeping. She threw her hands up in the air, sighing in frustration, as the rest of the team walked into the room. "First we have to deal with that."

"The timequake's epicenter is Liberty, Colorado. 1874," Nate said, reading the info from the machine.

"Huh," Ray grinned, amused. "Back to the Wild West!"

"You guys went to the old west?" Nate asked, a little jealous.

"Yeah," Ray nodded. "Town made me sheriff."

"That's cool."

Fabrication room

Nate was just putting on his boots, finishing up his cow boy look. "I don't know how to use em," he said to himself cheerily, "but I'm wearing spurs!" Ray walked in just then.

"I remember my first time in the Wild West," Ray reminisced. "I drove a real life desperado out of town."

Nate turned to look at him. "That's cool," he said, reaching for a hat.

"And that was my hat," Ray said, taking the hat from the historian. "Thanks."

"Mhm," Nate grumbled, as he got up to fabricate himself a new hat. Ray walked over to one of the benches and took a seat. He noticed a piece of paper. Frowning, he picked it up.

"What's this?' Ray asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Nate said, hurrying over. "Don't open that. You don't have to open -- You opened it..."

"Did you draw your own super hero costume?" Ray asked.

"No," Nate shook his head. "Absolutely not." Ray stared at him disbelievingly, making the other man relent. "Yeah. I did. And I only did, because when I steel up, my clothes stretch out and they fit all weird. And besides, don't I deserve a suit?" He frowned. "I mean...Am I just the research guy, here?"

"Look," Ray said sympathetically. "I know what it's like to be a rookie. Just, uh, follow my lead and you'll be fine out there."

"Well, I know a few things about the Old West," Nate insisted.

"Like for instance," Ray said, "nobody says howdy. And, uh, you know how to ride a horse right?"

"Yeah," Nate nodded. "I can figure it out." He held up a gun. "This is loaded?"

"Yes," Ray said, slowly taking the weapon away from the newbie. "It is."

"Oh."

Liberty

The Waverider landed smoothly in the Old West, and the Legends rode out into the daylight on mighty steeds, looking for the aberration. (Though, it is unclear of where they acquired the horses.)

The team paused in the center of a field. Nate was having trouble with his steed, but no one bothered to help him, because, as Mick stated earlier, no one liked him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the historian whined. "Guys! I, uh, think my horse is broken!"

"Where's the professor?" Mick asked.

"Ah, he's feeling a little off," Jax shrugged.

"Hm. More whiskey for me," Mick muttered to himself. There was shouting in the distance.

"Sounds like a commotion of some kind," Amaya said, pointing out the obvious.

"Hold back," Sara ordered. "Let's get a better look."

The Legends dismounted, gathering their old timey weapons, before finding nice thick trees to hide behind. Through the leaves, the spotted some cow boys, laughing as some one hung from a tree by a rope. Some of the Legends -- the ones you know from season one -- were surprised to see they recognized the man hanging from the tree. It was none other than Joana Hex! They'd met him on their last trip to the Old West, when Rip was still in charge and they needed to hide from the Pilgrim.

"Look at him up there, boy!" giggled one of the cow boys.

After some bad ass fighting and some awkward touchy feely moments, the Legends saved Hex and the old west. Woope! Then, the went back to modern time to throw down with Lisa's crew, who was already there for some reason. The two team's had a big fight, punching and kick and using meta powers.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the land of Marvel, the Avengers were having their own battle with a big purple grape man called Thanos. Suddenly, Thanos snapped his fingers, and the power of his gauntlet destroyed half the universe. (This half just so happened to include the Legends and all of our other Arrowverse friends, because...reasons.)

And that's the extremely lazy ending to our very horribly written story. I'm your terrible narrator -- Wade Wilson -- that's your less than competent author -- Elsie Lee. And with that, we bid you goodnight ladies and gentleman! (And non-binary folk. And anyone else on the spectrum. Humans. Aliens. Whatever the fuck you are. Goodnight!) Hope you enjoyed this god awful show.

A/N: Yeah...I'm uh...I'm sorry about that...heh...I um...I meant to finish this properly. But it's come to my attention that I haven't updated this in months and honestly...I'm probably never gonna get around to it ever again. And I'm pretty sure I stopped caring about this story a long time ago. But I hate leaving crap unfinished so...there we go. Thank you Avengers: Infinity War. That's a well needed out. It's a nice clean -- lazy but still -- ending too. Everyone dies. The end.

I'm sorry if this was a disappointment for those of you who were -- for some unfathomable reason -- actually enjoying this. But for me this thing had just become a chore, and I don't want my writing to be that way. I want to enjoy. So, I'm gonna end this here like this and focus on the stories I still enjoy doing.

And...yeah that's really all there is to say. I'm sorry. If you want you can check out my other works. I hope you do, because it would be much appreciated as I've worked much harder on them...but you don't have to if it's not something your interested in. I said I didn't want to do something I wasn't enjoying, likewise I can't ask you to do that either.

So...I'm sorry again for the lackluster ending...I hope to see you guys around in the comments/reviews of my other works. And if not...well it was fun getting to know you all through the reviews/comments. I really enjoyed talking with you and chatting over characters and stories.

If you want I can provide a list of my other things in another chapter thing. But I'll only do that if you guys are interested.

So...yeah.

That's it.

This stories done.

I'm sorry.

...goodbye...


End file.
